Ashita Sekai ga Owaru Nara
by shininghime
Summary: Jonghyun non aveva più visto la sua famiglia, né il mondo esterno, era costretto a vivere dietro una tenda con la sola compagnia degli applausi della gente dopo che aveva finito il suo spettacolo, dopo che la sua voce aveva allietato la platea al di là di quel telo nero e dorato. Quel telo che era l'unica cosa che vedeva da quando aveva sette anni. [JongKey]


**I.**

Jonghyun era un bambino quando si era ritrovato là dentro.  
Non ricordava bene come fosse successo, a dire il vero aveva spesso dei lampi, una sorta di flashback che di tanto in tanto si accostavano nella sua mente, ma non riusciva proprio a capire il motivo per cui si era ritrovato rinchiuso.  
Cantava quel giorno, mentre camminava con il cestino pieno di frutta che aveva preso per sua madre, era persino felice di fare dei piccoli passi con i suoi piccoli piedini, sicuramente non si aspettava quel cappio al collo che lo tirava verso un furgoncino bianco. Si era sentito come un cane ed aveva avuto il dubbio che quell'accalappiacani lo avesse scambiato per un animale, altrimenti perché prelevarlo a quel modo dalla strada?  
Solamente qualche settimana dopo la sua reclusione era venuto a sapere che i suoi genitori lo avevano venduto al padrone della città, a quell'uomo che con un colpo di stato era arrivato al potere.

Jonghyun non aveva più visto la sua famiglia, né il mondo esterno, era costretto a vivere dietro una tenda con la sola compagnia degli applausi della gente dopo che aveva finito il suo spettacolo, dopo che la sua voce aveva allietato la platea al di là di quel telo nero e dorato. Quel telo che era l'unica cosa che vedeva da quando aveva sette anni.  
Erano passati quanti anni, quattordici? Dopo il primo anno, in cui sperava che la sua famiglia cambiasse idea e che lo ricomprasse, aveva smesso di contare i giorni che passavano, aveva smesso di sperare di diventare nuovamente libero e, con rammarico, aveva smesso di pensare a sua madre, suo padre e sua sorella. Era sicuro che neanche loro lo pensavano più, probabilmente non si ricordavano di aver avuto un figlio, di aver mai visto quel bambino con gli occhi da cucciolo che gironzolava per casa.

"_Fin tanto che canterai così bene, è nel mio interesse tenerti in vita."_

Teneva sempre in mente quelle parole, anche per quello sperava che la sua voce non si rovinasse a causa di tutto quello sforzo che doveva subire, infatti cantava ogni sera ed aveva solamente le ore del giorno per tenerla a riposo, non ci teneva proprio a morire. Per quanto gli facesse schifo vivere a quel modo, era sempre meglio che smettere di respirare, no?

Appoggiandosi con la schiena alla superficie trasparente che era diventata la sua casa, sospirò guardando verso il soffitto, il vero soffitto, non quello che lo separava dallo spazio esterno.  
Le mura di quella stanza erano di un colore pesca, con qualche rifinitura bianca, non c'erano quadri né foto di famiglia, le uniche cose che adornavano quel posto erano la tenda nera e la sua piccola casetta: una scatola.  
Sì, Jonghyun viveva in una scatola da quattordici anni e ancora non capiva come aveva fatto a sopravvivere.  
Ovviamente non era una scatola normale, era trasparente, si apriva solamente dall'esterno e con un codice che solamente il padrone conosceva ( e serviva agli schiavi che gli portavano del cibo o quelli che andavano a pulire i suoi bisogni, esattamente come se fosse stato una bestia) e all'interno non c'era assolutamente niente se non della paglia che usava come letto.  
I suoi vestiti erano quasi inesistenti, stava sempre in boxer, neri, e una specie di maglione bucherellato di un colore indefinito. Gli avevano addirittura detto che era fortunato, quelli prima di lui non erano arrivati ad ottenere un indumento caldo come il maglione.

"Non voglio partecipare a quella pagliacciata, vedere te e la mamma che fate finta di andare d'accordo solo per far contenti un branco di vecchi rimbecilliti."

"Kibum, quante volte ti devo dire di moderare i termini, eh?!"

Riconosceva la voce del suo padrone, gli metteva sempre i brividi e sarebbe stato difficile dimenticarsela, stava litigando con il figlio, vero?  
Sapeva che i signori Kim avevano un figlio solo, Kibum, che non faceva altro che mettersi nei guai e saltare tutte le cene importanti che organizzava la sua famiglia. Uno degli "inservienti" gli aveva detto che il "Signorino Kim" non amava particolarmente partecipare alle serate in cui Jonghyun cantava, non gli piaceva il tenore di vita che i suoi genitori facevano e, in particolar modo, detestava essere figlio del dittatore di turno.

"E' tutto qua? Riesci solo a pensare al mio linguaggio? Sei incredibile."

Jonghyun si era praticamente attaccato ad una parete della propria gabbia, o scatola, precisamente dalla parte che dava verso la tenda, da dove provenivano quelle due voci.  
Si era sempre chiesto che faccia avesse il figlio dei Kim, quanti anni potesse avere, se fosse o meno a conoscenza di quello che suo padre teneva nascosto (ovvero lui). Gli avevano detto quanto fosse bello, quanto avesse un viso da bambola quasi, di quanto la sua pelle fosse perfetta e di come si ribellasse ogni volta che i suoi genitori cercavano di metterlo in riga.  
Quel Kibum sembrava il ritratto della perfezione e, sotto sotto, anche del ribelle perfetto, uno di quelli che l'amato dittatore Kim faceva giustiziare, chissà come avrebbe reagito se il proprio figlio, sangue del suo sangue, si fosse davvero unito ad un gruppo di ribelli.

"Sarai presente alla festa di questa sera, punto e basta, dovessi costringerti con la forza."

"Favoloso."

Sentì dei passi pesanti allontanarsi dall'altra parte della tenda, sapeva che c'era un palco da quella parte ecco perché riusciva a distinguere i passi della gente, sapeva persino quando gli avrebbero portato da mangiare perché gli altri servi camminavano sempre su quel palco e battevano i loro pesanti stivali per il gusto di fare un dispetto al padrone.

Sospirando, Jonghyun si era allontanato dalla parete della scatola.  
Il pensiero di dover cantare anche quella sera, sgolandosi e cercando di essere comunque perfetto, gli dava la nausea. Non ne aveva voglia, sempre più spesso aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato morire per una nota presa male, per una stonatura che non aveva considerato… il signor Kim lo avrebbe fatto impiccare davanti a tutti? Oppure si sarebbe limitato a fargli sparare un colpo dritto in testa, magari gettando il suo corpo senza vita in un fiume.  
Chissà se i suoi genitori si sarebbero ricordati di Jonghyun, quel bambino che avevano dato via per una quantità di soldi elevata.

"Meglio riscaldare la voce…"

_Come ogni dannata sera._

Tra esercizi vocali e la gente che non faceva altro che ricordargli di dover essere perfetto, molto più di ogni altra volta, la giornata di Jonghyun stava passando come al solito.  
Aveva persino ricevuto la visita di , che lo aveva guardato con aria sadica e con un ghigno malefico, come se gli stesse dicendo di stare attento e che la sua vita dipendeva da quella serata.  
Jonghyun si era limitato ad annuire per rassicurarlo, per quanto fosse curioso di conoscere quale sarebbe stata la sua sorte nell'eventualità di un fallimento, non aveva nessuna intenzione di arrivarci in quel momento della sua vita.

Le voci al di là della tenda rimbombavano rendendolo decisamente nervoso, erano più persone del solito ed iniziava a sentire la tensione prima della performance; più gente c'era dall'altra parte, più il padrone si aspettava da lui.  
Cantava e cantava, si prendeva una pausa per bere solamente quando una stupida lucina verde si illuminava sopra la sua testa (quella indicava il momento perfetto in cui un cd cambiava traccia o qualcosa del genere) e Jonghyun poteva rilassarsi per qualche secondo e non svenire dalla fatica.  
Le sue orecchie bloccavano tutti i rumori esterni dalla scatola, non avvertiva più il chiacchiericcio della gente oltre la tenda nera e dorata, non sentiva più la voce del padrone ridacchiare ad una battuta di qualche ospite e nemmeno la voce quasi soave della signora Kim riusciva a distrarlo dalle proprie canzoni, da quello che era diventato il suo mestiere. Lui aveva sostituito una radio ormai obsoleta, così come era successo ai Floppy Disk o al giradischi…la cosa non gli piaceva affatto, anzi.  
Con l'avanzare della tecnologia, possibile che nessuno avesse pensato a qualcosa di migliore che rinchiudere un poveraccio in una scatola?

Solamente quando un ragazzino, che più o meno aveva la sua età, aveva attraversato il confine che quella dannatissima tenda tracciava, Jonghyun si era accorto che la festa era finita e che la lucina verde non si era ancora spenta: era tutto finito per quella sera.

"E tu chi diavolo sei?"

"_E' tutto qua? Riesci solo a pensare al mio linguaggio? Sei incredibile."_

La voce era la stessa, nonostante l'avesse udita solamente quel pomeriggio da quando era arrivato in quel posto, il cantante o la radio umana, l'avrebbe riconosciuta comunque e tutto per quel suo particolare tono mascolino, che discostava decisamente dalla faccia femminea di quel ragazzino.  
Kim Kibum era davvero una visione per uno come lui.  
Uno che non vedeva una faccia diversa da almeno quattordici anni, uno che quasi si era dimenticato che c'erano persone così belle su quella Terra.

"Sto sognando, vero? Devo aver bevuto decisamente troppo e aver rovesciato qualcosa addosso a una regina o roba simile."

Mentre Kibum si avvicinava sempre di più alla sua scatola, Jonghyun indietreggiava tenendosi il colletto del maglione che indossava, oltre che bucherellato era pure largo per uno come lui.  
Non si era mai sentito così spaventato in tutta la sua vita, per quanto quel ragazzo sembrasse innocuo, il suo modo di esprimersi ed il suo barcollare lo facevano tremare di paura. Forse era anche la sua poca conoscenza del mondo esterno a renderlo così.

"Che cosa…? Sei in una scatola per caso?"

"N-non dovresti essere qua."

Kibum stava tastando la parete liscia e trasparente di quella scatola, aggrottando la fronte ed arricciando il naso, sembrava anche stare male, ma poteva essere semplicemente una sua sensazione.  
Jonghyun era ormai arrivato all'altra estremità della gabbia, osservava i movimenti di quelle mani quasi perfette, studiava le espressioni di quel volto dai lineamenti delicati e non poté fare a meno di rilassarsi quando lo vide allontanarsi del tutto da quella barriera.

"Perché non esci da lì? Hai per caso tentato di intrufolarti nel palazzo e sei finito in una specie di trappola?"

Che stava dicendo?  
Possibile che non sapesse della sua esistenza? Non che si sorprendesse, dalle voci di corridoio, si diceva che il figlio del padrone non era quasi mai a casa, che passava tutto il suo tempo fuori con gli amici a combinare chissà quali casini, anche da piccolo non si era mai avvicinato a quel salone. Poi dubitava che il signor Kim andasse in giro a dire che teneva una persona rinchiusa in una scatola trasparente, con solo una lucina verde e una tenda nera e dorata a fargli compagnia.

"N-non posso uscire da qui…non stavo cercando di intrufolarmi nel palazzo, io vivo qua."

"Uhm? Vivi nel palazzo?"

Sembrava non aver afferrato il fatto che vivesse in una scatola, che non potesse uscire da là, di tutto il discorso aveva capito solamente che viveva nel palazzo!  
Facendosi coraggio, si era avvicinato lentamente, aveva visto Kibum ricominciare a toccare la scatola, come se volesse trovare un punto più molle per potersi infilare dentro con lui.

Jonghyun non aveva mai visto nessuno come l'altro, i suoi vestiti erano costosi, i suoi capelli in ordine (nonostante continuasse a traballare come una trottola) e i suoi gesti erano quasi regali: sembrava un principe.  
Ma non uno di quelli azzurri che andavano a salvare la damigella in pericolo, perché il jukebox umano mica era una femmina, pareva più uno di quei principi belli e dannati, uno di quelli che si portavano appresso un enorme segreto e che poi si rivelavano cattivi solo in apparenza.

Non appena la sua faccia era venuta a contatto con la parete della scatola, a volte si dimenticava dove finiva ed iniziava quella cosa, il ragazzo in libertà sobbalzò allontanandosi ancora di più. Adesso sembrava lui quello spaventato, eh?

"C-come sei finito qua dentro?"

"Mi ci ha rinchiuso tuo padre, quando ero piccolo."

Gli occhi di Kibum si sgranarono a dismisura, aveva iniziato a stringere i pugni talmente forte che il suo intero corpo stava tremando.  
Jonghyun non riusciva a capire perché stesse reagendo a quel modo, non era normale che il signor Kim comprasse degli esseri umani come se fossero oggetti o animali da compagnia? Anche tutto il resto della servitù era stato comprato, no? Quindi perché si stupiva così tanto?

"Non è possibile, di tutte le cose disgustose che ha fatto…Questa…questa non me l'aspettavo proprio."

Gli avrebbe voluto dire che non era stata solo colpa di suo padre, che se si trovava là dentro era anche a causa del bisogno di soldi che aveva la sua famiglia (perché Jonghyun non era scemo, sapeva benissimo che i genitori non erano ricchi e vendere un figlio era stata la cosa più facile da fare), ma vedere quell'espressione così arrabbiata sul suo volto lo aveva fatto desistere. Kim Kibum sembrava poter esplodere da un momento all'altro, sembrava ribollire di rabbia e di angoscia e lui, un semplice schiavo praticamente, non riusciva proprio a capire cosa ci fosse da arrabbiarsi così tanto. Oltretutto non era il signorino Kim ad essere rinchiuso.

"Come ti chiami?"

"Jonghyun."

"Io sono Kibum."

E con un sorriso, aveva appoggiato la mano contro la parete della scatola, incitando Jonghyun a fare lo stesso.  
Una volta fatto aderire il proprio palmo contro quello dell'altro ragazzo, si ritrovò ad abbozzare un sorriso mentre il maglione gli scivolava da una spalla, lasciando intravedere un pezzo di pelle.  
In quel momento non aveva notato come Kibum si era leccato le labbra, come lo avesse guardato con un'espressione strana, Jonghyun non sapeva neanche cosa fosse il sesso.

**II.****  
**

I giorni passarono normalmente per Jonghyun, non aveva più visto Kibum, né aveva sentito la sua voce mischiarsi tra quella degli ospiti che ogni sera doveva soddisfare con la propria voce.  
Non poteva dire di non essere contento del fatto che non lo avesse più visto, lo aveva spaventato così tanto quel giorno che non vederlo per molto tempo era stato un gran sollievo per lui. A dire il vero non sapeva come mai avesse reagito a quel modo nel vedere la faccia del signorino Kim, non sembrava nemmeno cattivo, probabilmente il suo esserne così terrorizzato era dovuto al fatto che fosse una faccia nuova e lui non c'era abituato.

"_Non è possibile, di tutte le cose disgustose che ha fatto…Questa…questa non me l'aspettavo proprio."_

Continuava a ripensare a quella frase, gli era rimasta impressa nella mente come un marchio a fuoco e riusciva ancora a vedere lo sguardo arrabbiato e pieno di astio di Kibum; sembrava aver preso male la notizia che il padre tenesse un ragazzino rinchiuso in una scatola, nonostante sapesse delle porcherie che combinava mentre governava quella città.  
Il moro era rassegnato quando si trattava delle uccisioni o del saccheggio che il padre eseguiva e comandava, ma trovarsi davanti Jonghyun lo aveva sconvolto più di quanto una persona al corrente dei fatti dovesse essere.

"Ti ho portato del latte caldo Jonghyun, con del miele…per la voce."

"Grazie…"

Aveva sorriso alla ragazza dai capelli lunghi e viola, era sempre lei che gli portava da mangiare due volte al giorno (_"Perché non puoi mangiare di più, devi essere al pari di tutti gli altri servi."_) mentre per la pulizia della scatola arrivava un ragazzo alto e sempre silenzioso, se non lo avesse sentito fare qualche battuta con il figlio di uno dei soci del padrone, lo avrebbe creduto muto.

Jonghyun vide una parete della scatola aprirsi e sospirò notando come il guinzaglio al suo collo iniziava a tremare stringendo leggermente.  
Glielo avevano messo quando aveva tentato di scappare durante uno dei pasti, quella era stata l'unica volta in cui aveva pensato di correre verso la libertà, di andarsene da quel posto e smettere per sempre di cantare…oltre che voler tornare dalla sua famiglia.  
Aveva otto anni in quel periodo e la sua fuga era risultata solamente in un cappio al collo e una piccola lezione da parte di una delle guardie del palazzo.

"Sai, il signorino Kim si è cacciato nuovamente nei guai"

Hyosung, questo era il nome della fanciulla tanto gentile con lui, aveva posato il vassoio con il suo pranzo accanto a lui di modo che ci arrivasse per bene e non dovesse soffocare fino a quando la porta della scatola non si fosse chiusa. Gli aveva sorriso accarezzandogli la testa, lo faceva spesso ed era l'unica persona che si azzardava a toccarlo.  
A Jonghyun non dava minimamente fastidio, non era come quando il signor Kim lo prendeva per i capelli e lo minacciava di morte se si fosse azzardato a stonare.

"Cosa ha combinato questa volta?"

Era davvero interessato a sapere cosa fosse successo a Kibum, spesso le voci che lo riguardavano se le faceva scivolare addosso, si era sempre detto che conoscere la vita di un ragazzino ricco e viziato non gli fregava poi molto considerato il fatto che uno del genere si ribellava giusto per il gusto di farlo. Comunque quel giorno, dopo il loro unico incontro, voleva sapere davvero cosa avesse combinato.

"Pare che suo padre lo abbia trovato ubriaco, a letto con una delle guardie…nel senso che hanno fatto sesso Jonghyun, non dormito."

Il ragazzo aveva annuito, inconsapevole di quello che volesse davvero dire Hyosung. Non era colpa sua se non aveva mai sentito parlare di sesso, coccole o addirittura di baci, era stato rinchiuso in quel posto da piccolo e l'unica compagnia umana che aveva erano gli altri schiavi che si fermavano a parlare con lui qualche minuto e non di più.  
Nessuno, però, gli aveva spiegato cosa facessero due persone adulte, come si divertissero quando uscivano a bere qualcosa o quando si amavano sul serio, Jonghyun ricordava solamente i baci casti che i suoi genitori si scambiavano, ma anche quelli erano un ricordo sbiadito nella sua povera mente.

Non si era accorto di aver inclinato la testa, perso nei suoi pensieri e nel tentare di immaginare come due persone facessero sesso, e la mano di Hyosung che faceva avanti ed indietro sulla sua faccia era passata in secondo piano (almeno fino a quando si era accorto di essersi assentato un po' troppo).

"Credo che questa volta il signor Kim si sia davvero arrabbiato, gli ho sentito gridare che era stufo degli scandali e del cattivo nome che crea Kibum."

"E la guardia?"

Perché doveva per forza esserci stata una punizione per quella persona, il grande capo non poteva farla passare liscia a qualcuno che aveva disonorato il suo nome, se riusciva ad ignorare quello che combinava il figlio era solamente perché sangue del suo sangue. Anche se Jonghyun era sicuro che prima o poi avrebbe punito anche lui e lo avrebbe fatto con qualcosa di esemplare, qualcosa che avrebbe portato tutti i ribelli a dire: "E' meglio non scherzare con Kim".

"Ancora non lo so, ma non penso sia vivo... Jonghyun, tu lo hai mai visto Kibum?"

Aveva annuito a quella domanda, abbassando la testa in evidente imbarazzo.  
Non sapeva se Hyosung fosse a conoscenza o meno del fatto che il signorino Kim non era autorizzato a superare quella tenda, ma sicuramente aveva capito che si era ritrovato di fronte a Jonghyun nonostante non sapesse della sua esistenza.

La ragazza si era morsa un labbro, prendendo di nuovo il vassoio ormai vuoto di tutto il cibo che poco prima c'era stato, e poi gli sorrise andando a ripulirgli la bocca.  
Era così carina e gentile con lui, delle volte gli ricordava sua madre… Ovviamente prima che lo vendesse a quella gente.

"Hyosungie…"

Quella era la prima volta che la chiamava a quel modo, con quel tono disperato. Stava cercando di non farla scappare immediatamente, voleva trattenerla con sé perché era stufo di stare solo tutto il tempo, era stufo di non poter parlare con nessuno e quella ragazza era dolce e lui si trovava bene a scambiare due parole con lei.

"Devo andare Jonghyun, la signora Kim ha bisogno di qualcuno che l'accompagni a fare shopping e di certo non può affidarsi a Jinki, eh?"

Aveva annuito, rannicchiandosi in un angolo della sua scatola; lo faceva ogni dannata volta che gli altri ragazzi se ne andavano. Che ci poteva fare se si sentiva terribilmente solo in quel periodo? Sapeva bene che tutto il suo malumore era legato al fatto che in pochi giorni sarebbe stato il suo compleanno, un altro anno era passato (o appena iniziato, considerando che il giorno della sua nascita cadeva di Aprile) e lui era ancora bloccato in quella scatola.  
In quel palazzo.  
Dietro quella tenda.

Si era chiesto spesso se avrebbe mai potuto lasciare, anche solo per qualche minuto, quella gabbia. Gli sarebbe bastato andare oltre quella tenda irritante, gli sarebbe bastato camminare in uno spazio più ampio e vedere gente diversa dai soliti ragazzi che si occupavano di lui.  
A dirla tutta, gli sarebbe bastato respirare un'aria diversa da quella pesante della propria prigione.

"Sei sempre pensieroso, eh? Immagino che là dentro non ci sia molto da fare."

Era Kibum.  
_Che ci fa di nuovo qua?  
_Quel ragazzino doveva adorare mettersi nei guai, vero? Anche se Jonghyun sperava che non sapesse a quali pericoli andasse incontro ogni volta che entrava nella stanza dove si trovava lui, dubitava che il signor Kim sarebbe passato anche su quella piccola ribellione del figlio.

"_Rimarrai nascosto qua dentro fino a quando lo vorrò, capito? Nessuno a parte me o gli altri ragazzi di questa casa, sapranno della tua esistenza.  
Canterai, e canterai bene, per tutte le feste, cene, e quant'altro organizzerò in questa casa. Starai nascosto dietro questa tenda, dentro questa scatola, eseguendo gli ordini e comportandoti bene, tu vuoi ancora vivere vero Jonghyun?"_

Quelle parole continuavano a rimbombargli nella testa, come ogni sentenza, frase e minaccia che quell'uomo gli aveva rivolto.  
Non si era mai preoccupato delle conseguenze, il signor Kim non lo faceva con la propria famiglia, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo con jukebox umano.

"Che ci fai qua? Tuo padre…"

"Che si fotta mio padre, io e te dobbiamo parlare."

_E di cosa?  
_Non avevano niente in comune, niente di cui parlare.  
Kibum non doveva nemmeno sapere della sua esistenza, non avrebbe mai dovuto oltrepassare quella tenda né parlare con lui (con quell'aria di superiorità poi).  
Jonghyun poteva anche essere cresciuto in una scatola, ma non era stupido.

"Perché ti ha rinchiuso qua?!

"Non dovresti essere davanti a me."

Non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare con lui, di rispondere alle sue domande, il padrone lo avrebbe ucciso se solo lo avesse saputo.  
Kim Kibum era un ragazzino viziato, o almeno così credeva, insisteva sulle cose fino a farle andare come voleva lui e quello era un comportamento che irritava Jonghyun.

"L'avevo capito la prima volta che ci siamo visti, non cambia che voglio sapere cosa sei e perché sei dentro questa cosa."

Il ragazzo si era avvicinato alla scatola, appoggiando entrambe le mani sulla superficie di essa.  
Stava guardando il suo interno con occhi curiosi, fissava la luce rossa che lampeggiava ed il piccolo angolo che Jonghyun usava per fare i propri bisogni.  
Kibum stava studiando tutto, persino quella sorta di letto situato al centro della stanza. Era imbarazzante avere qualcuno che osservava così attentamente il posto in cui viveva.

"Signorino Kim-"

"Kibum, mi chiamo Kibum."

Gli stava dando il permesso di chiamarlo per nome?  
Perché sembrava volersi prendere una certa confidenza con lui?  
Dire che non era abituato a determinate cose era un eufemismo, Jonghyun aveva visto solamente servi che non gli rivolgevano nemmeno la parola, a parte quelli che lo guardavano pensando: "Oh poverino, usato a questo modo". Che diavolo ne sapevano loro?

"Hai detto che ti chiami Jonghyun, vero?"

"K-Kim Jonghyun."

"Abbiamo lo stesso cognome…"

Come metà della popolazione, avrebbe detto.  
Non si era ancora soffermato ad osservare Kibum con maggior attenzione, ma qualche secondo più tardi lo fece e…e aveva avuto una visione.  
Il suo volto femmineo, i suoi occhi felini e profondi, quei lineamenti così fini e delicati…non si stupiva che la guardia avesse rischiato la vita per finire a letto con una creatura del genere.  
Quel ragazzino a caccia di guai era la persona più bella che avesse mai visto, non che vedesse tanta gente in verità.

Ancora non capiva cosa facesse davanti a lui, cosa volesse di preciso; forse voleva metterlo nei guai?  
Il signor Kim non avrebbe mai tollerato le visite del figlio ad uno come Jonghyun, non c'era neanche un motivo valido che poteva spingere quel ragazzino a sorpassare la tenda nera!

_"Kibum si diverte a fare i dispetti, è sempre stato cosi. La signora dice che lo fa per avere l'attenzione del padre, ma per me è solamente un vero stronzo."  
_  
Cosi gli aveva detto Jinki, qualche tempo prima. Aveva cominciato a raccontargli tutte le cavolate che il signorino Kim aveva messo in atto, gli aveva contato tutte le persone che ci avevano rimesso a causa del comportamento egoista di quel bambino, e Jonghyun era rimasto colpito dal numero di malefatte che una persona sola aveva commesso.  
Prima di vederlo, si era chiesto come mai cosi tanta gente si era fatta abbindolare dall'erede dei Kim: adesso lo capiva. Lo capiva e si stava spaventando dal fatto di trovarlo bellissimo.

"Non puoi davvero uscire da quest'affare?"

"Come si aprono le porte, il collare inizia a stringere."

E gli lasciava sempre dei brutti segni violacei sulla pelle.  
Odiava quell'affare, il padrone glielo aveva messo godendo e, ogni volta che guardava quel pezzo di metallo, si leccava le labbra come se fosse eccitato da quella vista. Quando era piccolo non se n'era mai accorto, anche adesso faceva fatica a capire certe cose, ma lo sguardo di quell'uomo addosso gli metteva i brividi.

"Ce l'ho anche io un guinzaglio, metaforicamente parlando."

_Si, è proprio la stessa cosa..._  
Possibile che non capisse? Ok, era ricco e probabilmente credeva che sottostare alle regole del padre fosse come stare in prigione, ma gli sfuggiva il fatto che Jonghyun avesse letteralmente un guinzaglio e che, LETTERALMENTE, viveva in una scatola.  
Hyosung gli aveva sempre raccontato un sacco di cose sulla famiglia Kim, su quello che combinava Kibum ed, in generale, su quello che accadeva nel mondo esterno; la ragazza era praticamente i suoi occhi sul mondo.  
Non era cosi che si era immaginato la sua vita da piccolo. Aveva sempre pensato di visitare il mondo, di vederlo coi suoi occhi e non con quelli di un altro, ma era rinchiuso là dentro e non ne sarebbe mai uscito.

"Ti da fastidio se fumo?"

"No? La salute è tua."

Vide il ragazzino ghignare e poi recuperare un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca, tirò fuori uno di quei bastoncini bianchi e poi se l'accese quasi con grazia.  
Doveva ammettere di trovarlo tremendamente bello a quel modo, le sigarette ed il suo bere lo rendevano una specie di divo del cinema. Quelli belli e dannati, qualcosa alla James Dean (l'unico attore che conosceva, tutto grazie a sua madre).  
Jonghyun continuava ad osservare e studiare il figlio del padrone come se fosse qualcosa di divino e mai visto, come se non fosse abituato a vedere facce umane - e in fondo un po' era cosi -. La cosa che gli dava più fastidio, comunque, era il fatto che Kibum se ne stesse accorgendo. Sapeva che lo stava guardando.

"Non sembra tanto comoda questa... Casa."

"Non lo è. Senti, Kibum, signorino Kim, non dovresti sul serio essere qui. Tuo padre... Lui non vuole che riceva visite."

"Non mi importa di quello che dice mio padre, voglio sapere perché' sei qua."

_Perché' non mi lascia in pace?_  
Il padrone era stato categorico quando lo aveva visitato qualche giorno prima: gli aveva detto che nessuno, specialmente Kibum, avrebbe dovuto sapere della sua esistenza. Ovviamente la servitù non contava, loro erano ridotti come lui, ma tutte le altre persone, gli invitati che ogni volta frequentavano quella casa, dovevano rimanere all'oscuro di tutto. Dovevano credere che ci fosse un disco ad intrattenerli.

**III.**

"Qua dentro, è sicuro."

"Se tuo padre ci scopre..."

"Ti ha già punito abbastanza, non credi?"

Jonghyun aveva rizzato le orecchie nel sentire quelle voci al di là della tenda, una di quelle era di Kibum (cavolo, l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille ormai) ma l'altra non aveva idea di chi fosse.  
Una guardia, forse?  
Una vecchia conquista dell'erede dei Kim?  
Stava per rimettersi a dormire, doveva riposare per non perdere la voce, quando due figure oltrepassarono la tenda: Kibum con una guardia.  
Il ragazzino aveva dei jeans aderenti addosso, un maglione semitrasparente che lasciava trapelare la sua canotta rosa sotto. L'altro uomo invece aveva la divisa da guardia ed un paio di occhiali scuri sul volto. Non sembrava aver notato quella strana scatola e la cosa lo sorprese parecchio.

"La volta scorsa mi sono divertito parecchio, sai?"

"Kibum..."

"Shhh, passiamo all'azione."

Cosa aveva intenzione di fare? Voleva fare sesso davanti a lui? Con quel tipo?  
Da come quei due si stavano spogliando e baciando, avrebbe detto proprio di si.  
Vedeva le mani di quella guardia vagare per tutto il corpo di Kibum, che mugolava e si lasciava accarezzare cosi pieno di voglia.  
Jonghyun stava cercando di evitare di posare gli occhi su quei due, magari il moccioso si era dimenticato della sua esistenza ed aveva pensato di mettere in moto l'ennesimo atto di ribellione nei confronti del padre.

"Succhia, da bravo."

Gli occhi del cantante si erano allargati a quelle parole, la guardia pareva non sapere della sua esistenza, non aveva battuto ciglio da quando era entrato là.

"Uh, bravo... Cosi.."

Non sapeva se mosso da curiosità oppure da uno strano masochismo, ma fini per alzarsi ed avvicinarsi alla parete della scatola.  
C'era Kibum in ginocchio, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra che avvolgevano l'erezione della guardia, e succhiava ed emetteva dei gemiti strozzati, tutto mentre l'altro ragazzo gli dava ordini su ordini; cosa stavano combinando?  
Poteva sembrare strano che un ragazzo della sua età non sapesse da cosa derivassero tutti quei gemiti e quei rumori, che non sapesse come definire quell'atto, ma era sempre vissuto dentro quella scatola e di certo, nel suo piccolo nido, certe cose non accadevano.  
Aveva capito che la guardia si era eccitata, però, che il signorino Kim gli provocava del piacere, ma il nome del gesto in sé non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente, semplicemente perché estraneo alla sua vita. Le uniche cose che Jonghyun sapeva del sesso erano:  
- Si pratica in due o più persone.  
- Provoca tanto piacere ed appagamento.  
- "Leggiti questo libro, troglodita!" anche se quella frase gliel'aveva urlata Jinki dopo che il cantante lo aveva stressato con qualche domanda.

Si era appoggiato del tutto al muro della scatola, le mani ed il volto praticamente spiaccicate sul vetro, per poter vedere meglio cosa stavano facendo quei due.  
La lingua di Kibum passava per tutta l'erezione della guardia, leccava e succhiava con vigore (come se non gli facesse schifo) e teneva i fianchi dell'altro con le mani. Aveva lo sguardo strano, gli occhi erano lucidi e continuava a lasciare degli strani rumori quando aveva la bocca riempita da quel pezzo di carne.  
_E' questo quello che chiamano sesso?_  
Era quello che il signorino Kim faceva tutte le notti o quasi?  
La gente rischiava la vita, l'ira del dittatore, per quel genere di cose?  
_Deve valerne proprio la pena._  
O almeno così credeva, altrimenti quella guardia non avrebbe rischiato una seconda volta la vita, no? Se c'era una cosa che il padrone aveva proibito a chiunque, non importava quanto importante, era di toccare suo figlio.

"Vorrei poterti vedere, Kibum."

Avevano cambiato posizione, adesso Kibum era sopra la guardia, i pantaloni e la biancheria abbassata, e si muoveva sopra di lui con facilità e sinuosità - pensiero che fece rabbrividire Jonghyun -. Il signorino Kim sembrava un esperto in quell'arte, sapeva muoversi e sapeva cosa fare. Cosa fare e come far gemere un ragazzo in maniera quasi animale; sembrava che stessero per ammazzare la guardia da un momento all'altro da quanto gridava.  
Però c'era qualcosa di strano nel corpo del ragazzino, qualcosa che voleva nascondere ma che continuava ad uscire fuori... Jonghyun era bravo a capire il linguaggio del corpo, non faceva altro che osservare la gente in fondo, ed aveva capito che c'era _qualcosa _che giustificava il comportamento di Kibum, lo poteva percepire.

"Sei così stretto, ngh."

Cos'era quella sensazione di calore che stava provando? Sembrava che tutto il sangue in circolazione, si fermasse solamente in un punto definito tra le sue gambe._  
_Era una cosa nuova, tutto quel caldo improvviso e quello strano formicolio che sentiva al bassoventre , non li aveva mai sperimentati e stava andando letteralmente nel panico. Il respiro si era fatto affannato, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso a quelle due figure che si accoppiavano peggio delle bestie, mugugnando anche volgarità ed oscenità, ed aveva cominciato a pensare di essere malato.  
Di avere qualcosa che non andava.

Poi, quando Kibum incollò lo sguardo al suo, il povero Jonghyun si allontanò il più possibile dalla parete della scatola.  
Tremava come una foglia, accaldato a causa di quello che aveva - e che continuava a vedere - visto. Forse avevano ragione gli altri ad indicare l'erede dei Kim come un diavolo, come qualcuno che ti incantava con quella faccia perfetta fino a farti rincretinire del tutto. Rincretinire e metterti nei guai col padrone, ovvio.  
Lui non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quelle immagini, anche perché stavano bellamente continuando a fare i loro porci comodi nella stanza, vedeva e rivedeva il volto di Kibum perso nel piacere.  
Il modo in cui le sue labbra si erano avvolte all'erezione della guardia.  
Come i suoi occhi si chiudevano mentre l'altro ragazzo si spingeva in lui.  
E tutto quello gli faceva seccare la gola, gli faceva mancare il respiro e lo rendeva immobile.

Il ragazzino continuava a fissarlo, a lanciargli sguardi di sfida, ma c'era stato qualcos'altro che aveva catturato l'attenzione del cantante in quel momento: la guardia aveva gli occhi cuciti. Le palpebre erano attaccate tra di loro da un sottile filo nero, talmente stretto che non faceva passare nemmeno il più piccolo spiraglio di luce; era la punizione che gli aveva inflitto il padrone Kim, vero?  
Quello che si era meritato per aver posato gli occhi su quella creatura divina che era Kim Kibum.

**IV.**

"J-Jonghyun…"

Kibum era seduto di fronte alla parete della scatola, le gambe divaricate.  
Jonghyun riusciva a vedere tutto quello che c'era tra le sue gambe: vedeva l'interno coscia, perfetto e pallidissimo (come tutto il resto del suo corpo), il suo fallo eretto ed umido e poi c'era la sua apertura, che si stava stimolando con la punta di due dita.  
Jonghyun stava sbattendo il palmo della mano contro la parete della scatola, la frustrazione che provava in quel momento non era neanche immaginabile e nemmeno toccandosi attraverso i boxer gli stava passando. C'era un motivo per il quale aveva iniziato a comportarsi a quel modo, per il quale non aveva mandato Kibum a quel paese dopo la prima volta che si era masturbato davanti a lui (ehi, sapeva cosa voleva dire grazie al libro che gli aveva prestato Jinki!).

Era successo un pomeriggio, dopo la scena abominevole di sesso che aveva subito da parte dell'erede dei Kim e della guardia, quello stesso ragazzino si era presentato da lui completamente ubriaco ed aveva cominciato a spogliarsi come se nulla fosse.  
Aveva iniziato a dire quanto non sopportasse più quella vita, quanto suo padre avrebbe dovuto pagarla – ed in tutto quello, Jonghyun non c'entrava niente – e poi si era aperto i pantaloni, guardando il ragazzo dentro la scatola.  
Dapprima erano stati tocchi leggeri, si era sfiorato il membro con i polpastrelli ed aveva incollato, di nuovo, lo sguardo sull'altro. Quando aveva capito che il cantante lo stava effettivamente fissando, aveva preso più coraggio e si era fatto più audace: aveva avvolto del tutto il suo fallo semieretto e lo aveva liberato dalla restrizione dei boxer e dei jeans.  
A Jonghyun era sembrato tutto parecchio strano, continuava a chiedersi perché diavolo quel ragazzino si comportasse a quel modo con lui e perché volesse che lo osservasse mentre si dedicava a se stesso, ma poi aveva avvertito di nuovo quella sensazione di caldo addosso e si era spaventato.

"_Non dovresti avere p-paura, sai?"_

"_Perché lo stai facendo?"_

"_Perché mi piaci."_

Così gli aveva detto, che gli piaceva.  
Da quel giorno, Kibum aveva preso ad andare davanti a lui, a volte parlavano, altre volte il più piccolo si masturbava gridando il nome di Jonghyun.  
Lo fissava tutte le volte che lo faceva, si donava piacere e guardava il cantante, ed ovviamente lui non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
La prima volta si era ricordato della guardia, dei suoi occhi cuciti, ed aveva avuto paura che qualcuno potesse fare la spia e riferire tutto al signor Kim, Jonghyun mica ci teneva a diventare cieco!  
Però poi non era riuscito a protestare e si era avvicinato all'estremità della scatola per osservare meglio: quel ragazzino che si toccava era qualcosa che lo intratteneva e lo incantava.

"_Potresti toccarti anche tu, sai?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Andiamo, non vorrai mica dire che ti piace stare a guardarmi e basta. Non vorresti… toccarmi tu?"_

_A quella domanda aveva solamente potuto annuire con la testa, il cervello spento.  
In verità aveva lasciato che quel tizio si sfogasse davanti a lui non solo perché, in fondo, gli piaceva osservarlo, ma perché Hyosung gli aveva detto che forse Kibum aveva qualche problema di stima e che spesso, la notte, piangeva come un bambino.  
Jonghyun era sempre stato un tipo sensibile, venire a conoscenza del piccolo segreto del signorino Kim gli aveva fatto superare la noia di quelle "esibizioni"._

"_Nonsocomesifa."_

"_Che hai detto?"_

_Il ghigno che il più giovane aveva sulle labbra gli fece capire che lo aveva sentito benissimo, si divertiva solamente a stuzzicarlo. Forse Jinki aveva ragione a dire che era uno stronzo._

"_Ti posso aiutare io, anche da qua."_

Si era portato timidamente una mano dentro i boxer, le maniche del maglione che indossava arrotolate fino al gomito, ed aveva iniziato a stuzzicare piano la punta… Come gli aveva insegnato Kibum.  
Si sentiva ancora a disagio a fare certe cose, non era da molto che aveva scoperto la sessualità e come goderne, e le uniche volte in cui si sfogava erano quelle in cui giocava con l'altro ragazzo.  
Ovviamente era sempre lui che iniziava, il cantante rimaneva fermo per un po' a studiare le sue mosse e a chiedergli di fare cose nuove, di mostrargli cosa gli facevano le altre guardie (da là il fatto che si stesse penetrando con due dita).

"J-Jonghyun… voglio v-vederti. Togli i boxer di mezzo!"

Jonghyun obbedì diventando completamente rosso quando la biancheria lasciò la propria postazione. Si tirò su anche il maglione pensando che potesse dare fastidio a Kibum, non avrebbe visto molto data la lunghezza di quell'indumento.  
Era la prima volta che rimaneva nudo davanti a lui e vederlo leccarsi le labbra in segno d'approvazione, lo rese quasi orgoglioso del proprio corpo.

Prendendo un bel sospiro, chiuse anche gli occhi per un secondo, avvolse con tutta la mano il proprio fallo. Non si limitava più a giocare con la testa, Kibum gli aveva detto che diventava parecchio noioso quando faceva solo quello, ma muoveva le dita per tutta la sua lunghezza, tenendosi il più vicino possibile alla parete della scatola.  
Iniziava a detestare la sua situazione, avrebbe voluto uscire e farsi toccare dal signorino Kim.  
Avrebbe voluto sentire quelle labbra avvolgere la sua carne, succhiarlo come aveva fatto con la guardia.  
Ed avrebbe voluto toccare quel corpo magro ma perfetto, sentire quel sedere sodo tra le mani… solo ad immaginare quello che poteva fare al più piccolo, il suo corpo aveva preso fuoco.

"H-hai imparato in fretta, eh?"

"_Devi muovere la mano in questo modo, delicatamente."_

"_C-così?"_

"_Sì, bravo… puoi aumentare il ritmo quando senti la pelle più bagnata."_

"K-Kibum…!"

Ricordava ancora cos'era successo la prima volta che si era toccato davanti al figlio del padrone. Ricordava i suoi "consigli" e cercava sempre di seguirli quando capitavano quelle giornate, peccato che spesso si lasciasse andare dalla timidezza e togliesse la mano prima di venire.  
Non si era ancora abituato a vedere quel liquido schizzare fuori dal suo corpo, la prima volta aveva persino macchiato un punto sulla parete della scatola che, essendo trasparente, sembrava essersi posizionato proprio sulla guancia di Kibum.

"A-aspetta, non venire subito."

Dando un'ultima spinta delicata sul suo membro, si fermò inclinando la testa come un cucciolo smarrito; perché Kibum lo aveva fatto fermare? Adesso che era così vicino al piacere poi!  
Quando lo vide togliere le dita dal suo corpo per andare a stringere la propria erezione, capì che voleva che aspettasse il momento in cui anche lui sarebbe stato vicino per poi raggiungere quasi simultaneamente l'orgasmo.

Jonghyun non avrebbe resistito molto a non toccarsi, non con quel ragazzino che mugolava il suo nome e lo fissava con quegli occhi lucidi.  
Aveva preso a muovere le dita contro il muro che lo divideva da lui, cercando di aggrapparsi a qualcosa che non c'era, mentre l'erede dei Kim si stuzzicava e giocava col proprio membro.  
Muoveva il pollice contro la punta, disperdendo il liquido preorgasmico per il resto della sua eccitazione. Annaspava, seduto per terra con le gambe aperte, mentre si toccava e guardava Jonghyun con un'espressione di puro godimento sul volto; aspettava solo il momento per dare il permesso al più grande di riprendere a coccolarsi un po'.

"A-ah…!"

Quello era il segnale, ormai il cantante aveva imparato a riconoscere i vari cambi di tono di voce che l'altro aveva.  
Tornando a dedicarsi a se stesso, fissò gli occhi sul corpo di Kibum ed iniziò a spingersi velocemente contro la sua mano (avrebbe mai avuto un'occasione, una sola, di poter farlo dentro l'altro ragazzo?). Il più piccolo stava facendo lo stesso, la schiena bene dritta per permettersi il lusso di ricambiare lo sguardo di Jonghyun e poi vennero, tutti e due.  
Il seme del più grande finì ancora sulla parete della scatola, all'altezza del bassoventre di Kibum e, quando alcune gocce presero a scivolare verso il basso, arrossì immaginandosi di macchiare quel corpo esile.

Rimase attaccato al muro trasparente per un po', cercando di riprendere fiato.  
L'altro ragazzo lo stava ancora guardando, il petto che si muoveva velocemente nel respirare ed una mano che andava a cercare qualcosa per pulirsi.  
Il cantante lo avrebbe voluto stringere a sé in quel momento, lo avrebbe voluto coccolare dicendogli quanto fosse bello tutto arrossato e sudato, quanto il suo volto sembrasse scolpito ed etereo, qualcosa che nessuno poteva sognare di possedere data la sua perfezione… Ma non poteva farlo. Il ragazzino non gli avrebbe mai permesso di diventare così intimi, vero? Lo aveva capito, purtroppo, che usava il sesso e quello che ne derivava solamente per divertimento, che per il signorino Kim non era altro che un modo per passare il tempo e far arrabbiare il padre.  
Non c'era niente di profondo o di speciale in quello che facevano.

"_Kibum è solo un ragazzino viziato."_

"_Io credo che voglia solamente l'attenzione di suo padre e… e allora si comporta così."_

"_Awww, Jonghyun, sei davvero innocente."_

Jinki non capiva, vero?  
Non si rendeva conto che se Kibum si comportava come una mina vagante, c'era un motivo. O forse era solamente lui che non voleva credere che fosse così pessimo?  
Non poteva davvero godere nel cacciarsi nei guai, giusto?  
Non poteva essere così crudele e cattivo da mettere a rischio la vita delle persone, si rifiutava di pensare ad una cosa del genere.

"Sta arrivando qualcuno, devo andare Jonghyun."

"V-va bene…"

Sapeva di avere un'espressione triste sul volto e che la cosa avrebbe irritato Kibum, ma non poteva farci niente. Detestava rimanere da solo, in quella maledetta scatola, lo aveva sempre fatto e adesso che aveva qualcuno con cui parlare, per quanto parlassero, era peggio.  
Jonghyun sapeva di non poter pretendere chissà cosa da uno come Kibum, però poteva sempre fantasticare su come sarebbe stato se l'altro fosse rimasto con lui qualche minuto in più, no?

"Non fare quella faccia da cucciolo, lo sai che poi mi intenerisco."

Si era avvicinato alla parete della scatola, appoggiando una mano su di essa. La punta di due dita era all'altezza di uno zigomo del cantante e l'erede dei Kim aveva preso a muovere i polpastrelli come se lo stesse accarezzando, come se potessero davvero toccarsi pelle contro pelle.  
Jonghyun aveva chiuso gli occhi cercando di immaginare come potesse essere la mano di Kibum, se fosse liscia o callosa, quanto fosse calda e morbida: erano tutte cose che gli sarebbe piaciuto scoprire.

"J-Jonghyun, io…"

"Lo so, devi andare."

_Da quando mi sono fissato così tanto con lui?_  
Non era normale, niente di tutto quello che combinavano lo era e tantomeno lo erano i sentimenti che provava quando lo vedeva.  
Quella strana sensazione di formicolio alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Quell'eccitazione e calore che riaffiorava in lui ogni volta che lo vedeva apparire da quella tenda.  
Perché provava tutte quelle cose?  
Perché si sentiva incredibilmente attratto da quel volto femmineo e quel comportamento da bastardo?  
Prima che quel moccioso viziato ed esibizionista entrasse nella sua vita, lui viveva tranquillo! Mangiava, cantava e si chiedeva come fosse il sole al di là del soffitto. Faceva cose normali, non pensava di certo al sesso e a toccarsi per avere piacere.

"Senti, so ch-"

"Shh, sta arrivando Jinki. E' meglio che tu vada, sai quanto è vicino a tuo padre…"

E lui non voleva essere punito per qualcosa che non era partito da lui. Per quanto lo riguardava, avrebbe potuto vivere benissimo senza la faccia di Kibum davanti, senza la sua voce calda e tutto il resto, sì, sarebbe stato decisamente meglio.

Lo vide andare via, le spalle che tremavano leggermente – perché? – e lo sguardo mortificato.  
Non lo aveva mai visto così triste dopo un loro incontro, Kibum era sempre stato il primo a volersene andare, a dire che quella sessione di intrattenimento era stata divertente e che sarebbe tornato il giorno dopo, quindi perché diavolo sembrava stare male?  
Perché si divertiva a torturarlo a quel modo?  
Sapeva cosa rischiava Jonghyun, sapeva che suo padre lo avrebbe punito anche solo per aver posato gli occhi sul figlio, perché cercare di metterlo per forza nei guai?

"Questa stanza puzza, Jonghyun."

La voce di Jinki lo aveva distratto dal treno dei suoi pensieri e si era ritrovato a fissare il più grande con occhi vuoti, stava ancora pensando al comportamento di quel ragazzino.  
Si allontanò dal muro che lo divideva dall'altro schiavo ed andò velocemente a ripulire lo sperma rimasto attaccato sulla superficie trasparente, non era tanto sicuro che Jinki sarebbe stato contento di sapere cosa combinava con quelle mani.  
Il ragazzo più alto scosse la testa, quasi sconsolato, prima di inserire il codice nell'apposito apparecchio ed entrare nell'umile dimora di Kim Jonghyun.

"Non so cosa stai combinando qua dentro, ma dovresti stare attento."

"Non è colpa mia!"

Quella era la prima volta che alzava la voce con l'altro ragazzo, o con qualcuno in generale, ma non sopportava il suo tono saccente.  
Non era stato lui a cominciare quella specie di gioco, non era stato lui a toccarsi per primo davanti a Kibum, né tantomeno a volersi immischiare in qualcosa più grande di lui.  
Era tutta colpa di quel ragazzino e Jinki avrebbe dovuto tenerlo lontano da lui invece che fare finta di niente.

"E' Kibum, lo so, ma è la _tua _vita ad essere in pericolo."

Scuotendo la testa, Jonghyun si mise seduto per terra, le ginocchia appoggiate al petto.  
Era stanco di dover vivere a quel modo, di dover stare sempre isolato, non era per niente salutare e crescendo si stava rendendo conto di quanto fosse malata la sua vita.  
Di quanto fossero malate le persone attorno a lui, Kibum in primis.  
Si era convinto che a causa di com'era cresciuto, da solo e senza guida, aveva preso a seguire l'esempio del figlio del padrone.

"Voglio solo che tu sappia a cosa stai andando in contro, tutto qua."

"Non l'ho mai toccato, non credo sappia come si entra…"

Jinki si era seduto accanto a lui, un paio di pantaloni ed una camicia in mano. Sembravano nuovi e profumavano, contrariamente ai vestiti che Jonghyun indossava in quel momento e che, se ricordava bene, aveva addosso da una vita.

"Il padrone ti manda questi, dice che te li sei meritati per l'altra sera."

"D-davvero? Anche i pantaloni?"

Non erano niente di speciale, erano un paio di jeans chiari e piuttosto bruttini, dal taglio irregolare e che forse non gli sarebbero nemmeno tornati bene sui fianchi ,ma il cantante era sempre stato senza niente a coprirgli le gambe e sapere che il signor Kim gli aveva voluto dare un premio del genere era fonte d'orgoglio e di gioia.  
Certo, se l'uomo avesse saputo quello che combinava mentre guardava il figlio toccarsi, probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso con quegli stessi jeans.

"Kibum ti ha puntato, come ha puntato tutte le guardie di questa casa."

"Fin tanto che non riesce ad entrare nella scatola, sono al sicuro no? Solo tu lo hai visto uscire da qua, giusto? E lo hai fatto solamente oggi."

"Perché, da quanto va avanti questa situazione?"

Aveva scrollato le spalle alla domanda del più grande, non voleva di certo parlare con lui di certe cose, specialmente quando sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto una paternale.  
Jonghyun cercava solo di sperimentare cose che non avrebbe mai potuto avere senza Kibum. Per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, se il ragazzino non si fosse messo a fare sesso davanti a lui qualche tempo prima, lui sarebbe rimasto all'oscuro di tutto.  
Non avrebbe capito come donarsi piacere.  
Non avrebbe sentito quella strana adrenalina pompargli nelle vene.  
Non avrebbe provato nessuna emozione a parte la paura ed il terrore.  
Sì, perché per anni, quattordici, Jonghyun era cresciuto con solo la paura a fargli compagnia.

"Spero che ne valga la pena, Jonghyun, lo spero davvero tanto."

V.

Jonghyun stava fissando il soffitto quella notte, lo faceva spesso in quell'ultimo periodo e, neanche a farlo a posta, iniziò a pensare a quanto potesse essere diversa la sua vita fuori da quella scatola.  
Avrebbe avuto degli amici?  
Avrebbe avuto un lavoro dignitoso?  
Sarebbe andato a scuola?  
Cosa avrebbe potuto diventare Kim Jonghyun se non fosse stato rinchiuso all'età di sette anni?  
Erano sempre stati quelli i pensieri che lo avevano accompagnato nelle serate di "vacanza" che gli toccavano di tanto in tanto, il padrone Kim aveva la decenza di farlo riposare qualche volta, ma quel giorno altre domande riempivano la sua testa:  
Avrebbe mai conosciuto Kibum se fosse stato nel mondo esterno?  
Lo avrebbe mai potuto toccare, baciare, assaggiare, se non si fosse trovato dentro quella scatola?  
Probabilmente no, anzi, sicuramente no, perché Kibum non si sarebbe mai abbassato a notare uno come lui, non avrebbe mai sprecato il suo prezioso tempo con un signor nessuno e Jonghyun doveva sentirsi fortunato che, in un qualche modo, il signorino Kim lo avesse notato. Certo, lo aveva preso per un giocattolo con cui fare tutto quello che voleva, ma il cantante non era mai stato così tanto a contatto con una persona ed era stato facile lasciare che il più piccolo mandasse tutta quella _cosa _avanti.  
Cosa poteva fare in fondo? Gridargli di starsene lontano?  
Minacciare di raccontare tutto al padrone?  
A quel modo si sarebbero trovati entrambi nei guai, lui più dell'erede di famiglia, e non ci avrebbe guadagnato un bel nulla dall'evitare ogni rapporto con quel moccioso.

"_Andiamo, cosa vuoi che sia se mi tocco davanti a te?"_

Era iniziata così, più una sbronza a dir poco colossale del più piccolo, quella specie di caccia tra di loro.  
Kibum appariva dal nulla, ubriaco le prime volte, ed iniziava a toccarsi davanti alla sua scatola. Si toccava e Jonghyun guardava, mugolava e Jonghyun sentiva il proprio corpo andare a fuoco; fin da quando lo aveva visto con quella stupida guardia, il suo corpo sembrava non essere più suo. Non aveva il pieno controllo dei suoi ormoni e nemmeno delle sue reazioni fisiche, tutto girava attorno a quel ragazzino e a quello che faceva ed era frustrante non potersi sfogare come avrebbe voluto.  
Per la frustrazione, che sentiva ogni volta che vedeva il figlio del padrone, aveva iniziato ad assecondare le sue richieste, aveva iniziato a toccarsi a sua volta e a farsi insegnare come doveva muovere la mano sulla propria erezione (in fin dei conti era stato rinchiuso per anni, continuava ad esserlo, come diavolo faceva a sapere come ci si masturbava? Non c'era nessun corso di educazione sessuale nel palazzo Kim).

_"Voglio fare sesso con te."_

Glielo aveva detto quel pomeriggio, dal nulla.  
Aveva usato Hyosung per poter entrare nella sua gabbia e, senza dirgli niente, aveva preso a baciarlo come se la sua vita dipendesse da quel gesto.  
Jonghyun si era sentito strano, confuso, anche un po' perso, Kibum non aveva mai provato davvero ad invadere il suo spazio e credeva che le loro piccole "esibizioni" sarebbero rimaste pressoché platoniche o qualcosa del genere; non aveva mai pensato che il piccolo di casa Kim potesse portare il loro gioco ad un livello ancora più fisico. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse sul serio ma doveva pensare alle conseguenze e, prima o poi, lo avrebbe dovuto fare anche l'altro.

"Sei ancora vivo, a quanto vedo."

"Jinki…"

Possibile che ogni volta che vedeva il più grande, si sentiva a disagio?  
Eppure prima non era così, prima Jonghyun non aveva nessun problema a parlare con lui, di ogni cosa, ma in quel periodo si sentiva nervoso non appena lo vedeva.  
Da quando aveva iniziato quella _cosa_ con il figlio dei Kim, lo sguardo che Jinki posava su di lui era diverso. Non si rendeva conto che fosse semplice preoccupazione, il cantante credeva lo guardasse a quel modo solo per rimproverarlo.

"Hyosung mi ha detto di Kibum… del fatto che abbia tentato di entrare."

"Non ne voglio parlare."

"Jonghyun, è pericoloso."

_Non fa altro che dirlo, ma Kibum non pare pericoloso…_  
Non aveva espressioni strane o cattive, ogni tanto si arrabbiava ma non gli era mai sembrato pericoloso! E lo sapeva anche da solo che rischio correva col padrone, non era stupido e, nonostante fosse sempre rimasto rinchiuso, gli altri ragazzi non avevano fatto altro che parlottare delle punizioni che ricevevano le varie guardie che si erano approcciate a Kibum.  
Ma in fondo cosa gli interessava? Era solo da anni, non aveva mai ricevuto calore umano e l'erede dei Kim era l'unico che si era avvicinato a lui, non importava che lo avesse fatto per i propri scopi.

"_Va' giù… s-sento meglio così."_

Quella era stata la sua prima volta e per quello era rimasto a pensare a quanto fosse stata bella.  
Aveva pensato a quanto fosse morbida e pallida la pelle di Kibum, a quanto fosse profumata.  
Aveva rivisto il suo volto perso nel piacere, l'espressione appagata che aveva assunto dopo l'orgasmo.  
E poi c'erano le sensazioni che aveva provato lui.  
L'eccitazione nel sentire i muscoli dell'altro ragazzo attorno a sé. Il loro stringersi attorno al suo fallo… ma Jonghyun non era rimasto colpito solo dalle sensazioni fisiche.  
Era rimasto impressionato dal bel viso di Kibum mentre dormiva, dal modo in cui aveva gemuto il suo nome quando lo montava.

"_Ho litigato con mio padre oggi, lui non…"_

"_Non ti capisce?"_

"_In un certo senso, sì."_

Si era confidato con lui, più o meno, prima di addormentarsi tra le braccia del cantante.  
Jonghyun non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere, sentire Kibum parlare dei propri problemi mentre si lasciava abbracciare? Nah, non era una cosa che gli aveva mai sfiorato il cervello. Però era successo e lui si era sentito bene.  
Si era sentito speciale.  
Diverso.  
Potevano non avere niente di esclusivo fisicamente – anche se per Jonghyun non era affatto così -ma sentire lo sfogo del più piccolo gli aveva fatto credere che c'era qualcosa, qualunque cosa, tra loro due.

"Ci metterai tutti nei guai."

"Cosa?"

"Me, Hyosung… Noi sappiamo cosa combinate tu ed il signorino Kim, cosa credi che ci farà il padrone se scoprisse che vi abbiamo coperti, eh?  
Credi che non ci metterà alla gogna? Che sarà felice di sapere che abbiamo coperto una cosa del genere?"

Il più grande sembrava arrabbiato con lui, non lo aveva mai visto a quel modo. Non c'era solo preoccupazione nei confronti del ragazzo dentro la scatola, ma c'era soprattutto paura per il proprio destino. Chiunque sapeva che con il padrone Kim non si scherzava, tutti sapevano di quello di cui era capace e la servitù cercava in tutti i modi di tenersi lontana dalle sue sfuriate, dalle sue punizioni.  
Nel cervello di Jinki stavano, probabilmente, passando i peggiori scenari sulla sua futura fine ed era tutta colpa di Jonghyun.  
Di Jonghyun e di Kibum, ovviamente.

"Puoi sempre dirgli tutto, a me non importa."

"Non ti importa? Sei impazzito per caso!? Vi comportate tutti a questo modo, il signorino Kim è il male, è un opportunista!"

"E' una persona fragile e sola!"

Lui lo sapeva, lo aveva capito.  
Kim Kibum si comportava in maniera arrogante e frivola solamente per nascondere la sua solitudine, per evitare di venire messo da parte ancora una volta. Il padre lo ignorava, la madre non sembrava prendersi particolare cura di lui (lo sapeva grazie agli altri schiavi, non smettevano mai di spettegolare della famiglia Kim) e dedicava tutto il suo tempo all'amante, era normale che poi il figlio fosse alla deriva.  
Jonghyun poteva non sapere tante cose del mondo, poteva non aver mai vissuto sul serio, ma capiva le persone ed era sicuro di quello che pensava sul signorino Kim ed i suoi comportamenti: voleva qualcuno che gli stesse dietro. Qualcuno che lo aiutasse a colmare il vuoto che i suoi genitori gli avevano lasciato.

"Finirai per farti ammazzare, o peggio. Alla guardia ha chiuso gli occhi con un filo…"

"Lo so, l'ho visto."

Ed ancora aveva il terrore di quegli occhi cuciti, di come si muovevano le sue palpebre automaticamente. La morte sarebbe stata una benedizione in quel caso, vivere perennemente al buio era un incubo ben peggiore dello smettere di respirare.

"Jonghyun…"

"Senti, so bene a cosa sto andando in contro. So che il padrone mi ucciderà, ma vivo in una scatola da quattordici anni… Non dico di voler morire, ma non credi che questa non sia vita? Morire potrebbe essere solamente una liberazione."

Non come quella che avrebbe voluto lui, ma sarebbe stato comunque libero, no?  
Non sarebbe più stato costretto a cantare fino allo sfinimento.  
Non sarebbe più stato costretto a subire gli sguardi di quel dittatore.  
Non avrebbe più dovuto vivere quella vita così strana, ripensare ai suoi genitori di tanto in tanto… Morire lo avrebbe liberato più di ogni altra cosa, tanto sapeva di non potersene andare da quella scatola.

"In città sta succedendo qualcosa, rimani vivo il più possibile, capito?"

_Cosa vuol dire?_

**VI.**

Kibum aveva cinque anni quando suo padre, primo ministro, salì al potere con un colpo di stato. A quel tempo non si rendeva conto di cosa significasse, vedeva solamente una casa più grande, con il giardino ed una piscina, e tanta gente che lo trattava come fosse un principe.  
Ricordava, però, le litigate tra i genitori, quelle non sarebbe mai riuscito a scordarle perché, anche se piccolo, le loro parole non facevano altro che colpirlo come pugni dritti allo stomaco. Si urlavano addosso di tutto, sua madre era scontenta di quella nuova vita e detestava di vivere insieme ad un uomo che era cambiato, un uomo diverso da quello che amava.  
Era troppo piccolo per capire cosa facesse il padre durante i suoi viaggi di lavoro.  
Era troppo piccolo per rendersi conto della morte che portava quell'uomo.  
Era piccolo e l'unica cosa che vedeva erano le lacrime di sua madre ogni volta che cenavano soli.  
Era piccolo e si era reso conto, dopo qualche mese dall'inizio della sua nuova vita, che il padre non avrebbe più passato tanto tempo a giocare con lui.  
Ma non era cambiata solamente la sfera famigliare, la gente attorno a Kibum aveva iniziato a guardarlo con occhi diversi, a parlargli in modo diverso e, se alle elementari non ci aveva fatto più di tanto caso (troppo preso a giocare con i suoi amichetti) alle medie e alle superiori aveva vissuto un inferno.  
Il padre lo aveva costretto ad andare a scuola con le guardie del corpo che lo seguivano per i corridoi e stavano ai lati della sua aula durante le lezioni. La gente aveva iniziato a parlare e sparlare di lui, di suo padre e di quello che combinava.  
Le medie erano trascorse burrascose, ma meno delle superiori. Nonostante la presenza ingombrante delle guardie del corpo e gli insulti che si beccava alle spalle, perché la gente non aveva il coraggio di affrontarlo, quei tre anni erano passati senza grossi problemi _fisici_ per Kibum.

"_Frequenterai una scuola privata, con gente del nostro livello."_

Gli aveva detto così quando gli aveva buttato davanti i fogli con i moduli da compilare per l'iscrizione alla nuova scuola.  
Non gli aveva chiesto cosa ne pensasse o se gli andasse bene, lo aveva semplicemente costretto a riempire quei fogli e a riconsegnarglieli senza fare troppe domande.  
Aveva pensato che fosse la cosa migliore da fare, che frequentare figli ricchi e di potere lo avrebbe potuto aiutare a smetterla di sentirsi un mostro a causa del padre, peccato che quella gente fosse stata addirittura peggiore dei ragazzini comuni.  
Se nell'altra scuola nessuno gli rivolgeva la parola, in quella privata succedeva fin troppo e la gente spesso diventava violenta.  
I ragazzi più grandi avevano messo in giro voci orrende riguardo suo padre, dicevano che ammazzava la gente per divertimento, che nessuno poteva mettersi contro di lui perché altrimenti sarebbe finito sotto tortura o peggio (quanto era stato stupido a negare tutte quelle cose? Era stato un vero idiota, quelle voci alla fine erano risultate veritiere).

"_Tu però sei diverso da tuo padre, ti lasci picchiare senza neanche ribellarti."_

"_L-lasciami in pace…"_

"_Ohh, altrimenti vai a chiamare paparino?"_

Per quanto Kibum avesse sempre avuto la lingua tagliente, sviluppata di più grazie alle botte che prendeva a scuola, quando doveva affrontare fisicamente una persona diventava una mammoletta. Era più forte di lui, aveva paura di quei ragazzi più grandi e di quello che avrebbe detto suo padre se avesse saputo delle sue liti a scuola, così si limitava a rintanarsi su se stesso per evitare di venire colpito al volto – almeno nessuno si sarebbe accorto dei suoi lividi - .  
Il padre non si accorgeva di niente, in fondo non lo considerava da molto tempo, ma la madre… lei aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel figlio, ma non riusciva ad avere un chiarimento con lui da quanto era diventato chiuso. L'unica persona con cui parlava volentieri era la nonna.  
L'anziana signora sapeva come farlo aprire, sapeva come consolarlo e l'effetto che avevano le sue coccole su di lui, ed era l'unica che sembrava preoccuparsi davvero per lui (alla fine, la madre lo guardava ma preferiva fare finta di niente e lasciarlo in pace).

"_Dovreste dare più attenzione a quel ragazzino, possibile che non vi siate accorti dei problemi che ha a scuola?!"_

"_Non sono affari tuoi, mamma, Kibum deve crescere e non possiamo di certo fargli cambiare nuovamente scuola!"_

Dopo aver sentito suo padre litigare con la nonna, era scappato a nascondersi in camera sua ed aveva pianto fino ad addormentarsi.  
Di quella notte ricordava la tristezza che aveva provato nel sentire il padre trattare a quel modo l'altra donna.  
Ricordava il dolore che gli avevano provocato quei forti singhiozzi.  
E, soprattutto, ricordava la consapevolezza che per il padre lui non contava più niente. Ormai era preso dalla politica, dal terrorizzare i suoi "sudditi", che non riusciva a ritagliarsi un po' di tempo per suo figlio o per la sua famiglia.

"_Così tu sei il figlio del dittatore Kim, eh? Ti ho sempre immaginato con uno sguardo truce e cattivo, invece sembri un bambino indifeso."_

Nam Woohyun era stato il suo primo amico.  
L'altro ragazzo lo aveva trovato dopo una giornata particolarmente dura: Kibum era stato picchiato durante l'ora di pranzo e non era più riuscito ad andare a lezione.  
Aveva il naso che colava sangue, le mani piene di graffi e di segni, aveva provato a difendersi almeno un minimo, ed il corpo pieno di lividi (quelli però non si vedevano). Persino la sua bella ed impeccabile divisa scolastica non si era salvata, strappata in vari punti tanto per fargli un dispetto.

"Sta uscendo, signorino Kibum?"

Distolse lo sguardo dalla sua figura, perfetta, che si rifletteva allo specchio solo per vedere entrare Minho in camera sua.  
Quel ragazzo gli metteva un po' i brividi, non perché fosse spaventoso o perché gli avesse mai detto qualcosa di strano, ma perché se ne stava sempre zitto ed in disparte. Le uniche volte che interagiva con qualcuno era quando stava in compagnia di Lee Taemin, figlio di un collega di suo padre. Una specie di uomo d'affari che aveva le mani in più _affari_, o qualcosa del genere.

"Devo vedermi con Woohyun e gli altri, farò tardi. Oh, potresti lasciare la porta sul retro aperta? Almeno non dovrò arrampicarmi per arrivare in camera mia… L'ultima volta ho rischiato di rompermi l'osso del collo."

Forse perché completamente ubriaco.  
Non riusciva ancora a credere di essersi salvato in quelle condizioni, quando aveva sentito la scala muoversi un po' troppo e lui barcollare come un idiota aveva pensato di ritrovarsi spiaccicato contro le piante della madre, invece i suoi riflessi avevano funzionato meglio di quanto sperato.  
Comunque non voleva tentare troppo la fortuna, i suoi riflessi non erano senz'altro come quelli di un tempo.

Mentre continuava a specchiarsi per controllare che tutto fosse al proprio posto, con la coda dell'occhio vide Minho infilare due preservativi nella tasca della giacca. Kibum aveva roteato gli occhi a quel gesto, quel tipo era davvero strano e di sicuro Jinki gli aveva detto di fare le sue veci quando non era presente (come se fosse stupido e non sapesse di dover usare precauzioni).

"Signorino…"

"Ricordati solamente di lasciare aperta la porta."

Afferrando la giacca di pelle, che lo fasciava perfettamente, uscì dalla propria camera stando attento a non incontrare la madre.  
Quella donna aveva smesso di preoccuparsi di lui, probabilmente perché troppo presa dalla sua nuova fissa: il proprio amante.  
Kibum li aveva beccati in piscina, lei ed un ragazzo alto e giovane, si stavano baciando fregandosene di chiunque potesse vederli; probabilmente avevano pensato che non ci fosse nessuno in casa e che, anche se visti, la servitù sarebbe rimasta in silenzio per non avere casini.

"_Benvenuto nel gruppo dei disadattati, il posto dove riuscirai a sentirti a casa!"_

Quel gruppo di disadattati era rimasto con lui per tutto quel tempo, da quando Woohyun lo aveva trovato piangente ad ora.  
Jung YongJoo (Nicole), Bang Cheolyong (Mir), Im Jinah (Nana) e Son Dongwoon erano le altre quattro persone che componevano il suo gruppo di amici, i primi che Kibum aveva avuto e le prime persone di cui si era davvero fidato.  
Loro lo avevano fatto sentire al sicuro, lo avevano protetto dai bulletti della scuola e si erano presi la briga di starlo ad ascoltare quando si lamentava del padre e del suo comportamento.

"_I nostri genitori sono tutti così, eh? Credono di poter governare il mondo e si dimenticano di noi."_

"_Dovremmo fare qualcosa per attirare la loro attenzione!"_

_Cheolyong e YongJoo avevano proposto di organizzare un festino, mentre Jinah e Dongwoon volevano fare qualcosa di più calmo perché in fondo erano ancora minorenni e certe cose non dovevano essere fatte.  
Woohyun, invece, si era limitato a tirare fuori una bottiglia di Vodka._

"_Potremmo iniziare a questo modo, no?"_

Da quel giorno avevano cominciato a fare dei piccoli dispetti ai genitori, c'era chi si limitava ad andare male a scuola, chi semplicemente andava a qualche festa incasinata, ma lui e Woohyun avevano preso strade diverse dagli altri. Loro due si cacciavano nei guai più spesso del resto del gruppo e solitamente erano soltanto loro, nessun altro.  
L'amico lo aveva accudito fin da subito e cosi Kibum si era sentito importante per qualcuno, si era sentito apprezzato per Kim Kibum e non per il figlio del dittatore di turno e, cosa più importante, l'altro ragazzo non lo aveva mai giudicato per le azioni di quell'uomo spregevole. Era stata per la completa fiducia che riponeva in Nam Woohyun che si era lasciato trascinare nel circolo vizioso costituito da alcool, uscite ogni dannata sera e sesso con sconosciuti.

_"Come hai fatto a capire che..."__  
__  
"Mi è bastato vedere come sbavavi su Jinwoon, sai, l'altro giorno nella tua piscina. __Non ti preoccupare 'Bummie, per me non è un problema, anzi!"  
_  
"Dove credi di andare, signorino?"

"Papà...non dovevi essere fuori per lavoro?"

"_Sono stufo del tuo atteggiamento, Kibum!"_

Quella sera, il padre, aveva davvero perso la pazienza.  
Kibum aveva dovuto partecipare ad una stupida festa organizzata dal genitore, tutte le persone più importanti della politica estera erano presenti ed il grande dittatore Kim non poteva evitare di presentare tutta la sua famiglia a quell'evento. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante, più di sapere il proprio figlio in giro ad ubriacarsi coi suoi amici, ecco perché lo aveva costretto a presenziare a quella stupida farsa. Lui e sua madre avevano dovuto fingere di essere orgogliosi di un uomo che trucidava le persone.  
Di un uomo che terrorizzava e faceva del male ad intere famiglie, famiglie come erano stati loro tre un tempo: felici ed innocenti.  
La madre aveva resistito fino alla fine, sempre sorridente al fianco del marito, ma il giovane no; lui si era stufato dopo qualche minuto e si era fiondato al tavolo con gli alcolici, cominciando a bere come una spugna.

"Brindiamo al fallimento della famiglia Kim!"

Aveva ancora in mano una bottiglia di champagne o qualcosa di simile, roba che il padre aveva pagato fior fiore di quattrini, e barcollava qua e là per il palco allestito davanti ad una tenda nera e oro.  
Se ripensava all'andamento della festa, gli veniva da ridere: aveva vomitato sopra al vestito della regina di qualcosa, uno stato che nemmeno sapeva esistesse. Tutto sommato era stato divertente, sentire suo padre urlare e perdere la calma davanti a tutte quelle persone era sempre stato il suo desiderio più nascosto, aveva questa voglia insoddisfatta di vederlo messo in ridicolo davanti a tutti. Com'era successo a lui a scuola.

Nel camminare su quel palco di legno, non si era accorto di aver oltrepassato la tenda, era talmente ubriaco che non si sarebbe reso conto di niente.  
Per quello, quando aveva visto un ragazzo poco distante da sè, aveva sgranato gli occhi credendo di stare sognando.

"E tu chi diavolo sei?"

C'era davvero un tizio sconosciuto davanti a sé?  
Mezzo nudo per giunta, insomma, aveva un maglione bucherellato addosso che gli copriva a malapena il busto e le cosce, chi se ne andava in giro a quel modo? Nessuno, quella era la risposta, per questo Kibum era convinto di avere un'allucinazione.

"Sto sognando, vero? Devo aver bevuto decisamente troppo e aver rovesciato qualcosa addosso a una regina o roba simile."

L'alcool non gli aveva mai dato la lucidità giusta per capire le situazioni in cui si trovava, a parte quando si era salvato dalla morte una sera, però quante possibilità c'erano che un ragazzo sexy ed attraente – mezzo nudo – fosse davvero là, davanti ai suoi occhi?  
Volendo assicurarsi di non stare sognando, e di non dover smettere di bere così tanto, si avvicinò alla figura davanti a sé e si accorse di qualcosa… qualcosa che non aveva visto precedentemente: una parete trasparente.

"Che cosa…? Sei in una scatola per caso?"

"N-non dovresti essere qua."

Si era messo a tastare la parete che lo divideva da quel tipo carino, aggrottando la fronte ed arricciando il naso, ma quello era dovuto all'alcool e non al fatto di aver beccato chissà chi in una scatola.  
Si allontanò da quella cosa solo perché non riusciva a capire come entrarci e perché quel ragazzo sembrava essere spaventato da lui; cosa c'era di così terribile nella sua faccia? Tutti gli avevano sempre detto che i suoi lineamenti erano stupendi e rassicuranti.

"Perché non esci da lì? Hai per caso tentato di intrufolarti nel palazzo e sei finito in una specie di trappola?"

"N-non posso uscire da qui…non stavo cercando di intrufolarmi nel palazzo, io vivo qua."

"Uhm? Vivi nel palazzo?"

Altrimenti non si sarebbe trovato dietro quella tenda, giusto?

**VII.**

Kibum stava camminando a passo deciso verso la parte della casa occupata dalla servitù. Era mattina presto e sapeva che quasi tutti i servi erano nelle loro camere, o nel soggiorno, ad occuparsi dei loro affari, pronti per una nuova giornata di lavoro.  
A lui serviva la mano di uno di loro, non importava chi, bastava sapesse il codice per aprire la gabbia di Jonghyun e permettergli, così, di entrare una volta per tutte; sì, Kim Kibum si era deciso ad invadere quella piccola scatola trasparente.  
Voleva toccare Jonghyun.  
Voleva baciare Jonghyun.  
Voleva sentire il corpo di Jonghyun.  
Per mesi non aveva fatto altro che toccarsi davanti a lui e guardarlo ricambiare il gesto, seppur con una certa timidezza, ed era giunta l'ora di tentare un vero approccio fisico.

"_Dove ho sbagliato con te, eh?! Perché diavolo ti comporti a questo modo?!"_

"_Vuoi la lista completa oppure ti bastano due o tre indizi?! Cos'è, adesso ti sei ricordato di essere anche un padre?!"_

Era iniziata così la sua mattinata, dopo una sbronza colossale la sera prima, il padre era entrato nella sua camera ed aveva cominciato a fargli ramanzine su ramanzine. Gli aveva detto, per l'ennesima volta, quanto fosse una delusione, quanto fosse sbagliato, quanto mettesse in ridicolo il buon nome della famiglia (quale buon nome poi? Venivano odiati e temuti da tutti, non gli sembrava una buona reputazione in verità). Niente di tutto quello che gli aveva detto era suonata come un autocritica, niente di niente, il nulla totale, quell'uomo era convinto di avere ragione su tutto.  
Era convinto che Kibum fosse uno squilibrato in cerca di casini.  
Che fosse un ubriacone ed un buono a nulla.  
Non si era minimamente fatto un esame di coscienza prima di andare a svegliarlo e rompergli le scatole di prima mattina.  
In più, come logico che fosse, il più giovane non era rimasto zitto, no, gli aveva risposto a tono e quella discussione si era conclusa con un sonoro schiaffo stampato sulla guancia del ragazzo.

Avrebbe voluto difendersi pure fisicamente dal padre, dargli un bel pugno sul volto e fargli provare lo stesso dolore che provava lui da anni, da quando quell'uomo si era scordato di essere un padre di famiglia… Ma non aveva potuto perché la rabbia e l'odio che provava verso quella persona era troppo e non si sarebbe limitato ad un semplice cazzotto sul viso, avrebbe continuato all'infinito ed era meglio evitare di uccidere il padre con le proprie mani.

"_Se tua nonna ti vedes-"_

"_Non metterla in mezzo adesso! Tiri fuori la nonna per farmi sentire in colpa, ma non funzionerà, hai capito!?"_

Recuperato una ragazza della servitù, la trascinò davanti alla scatola di Jonghyun e le chiese, poco dolcemente, di immettere il codice per aprire la porta di quell'affare.  
Sapeva che gli altri ragazzi sapevano come entrare là dentro, qualcuno doveva pur dare da mangiare a quel ragazzo, no?  
Qualcuno doveva pur entrare per pulire quel minuscolo spazio, giusto? Quindi afferrare il primo schiavo incontrato, era stata una buona idea. Almeno così sperava.

"Non dovresti andare da Jonghyun, tuo padre…"

"E tu non dovresti darmi del "tu", quindi finiamola con questa farsa ed aprimi."

Non gli importava proprio niente del tono che aveva usato, lo sapeva di essere stato duro con quella povera ragazza dai capelli viola, ma lui voleva entrare dentro quella scatola e toccare quel corpo che tanto desiderava.  
_Voglio solo sfogare la rabbia che provo, solamente quello._  
Non era affatto così, ma non era ancora pronto ad ammettere di provare qualcosa per quel cantante.  
Non poteva ammettere di volere la sua attenzione perché gli piaceva stare nella sua mente. Gli piaceva pensare che in giro per quella testa dai capelli scompigliati, c'era posto solo per lui.

"Kibum?"

Gli occhi di Jonghyun stavano vagando da lui a quella ragazza, di cui non ricordava nemmeno il nome. Sembrava confuso, come dargli torto? In fondo da quando si conoscevano, Kibum non aveva mai provato ad invadere il suo spazio, anche perché non sapeva come entrare, ma quel giorno aveva davvero _bisogno_ di toccarlo sul serio.  
Aveva davvero _bisogno_ di assaggiare quelle labbra carnose per la prima volta.  
E cosi fece: si avvicinò al cantante e premette le loro bocche insieme.  
Kibum non era mai stato tipo da baci, non ci aveva mai dato peso e non aveva mai avuto la pazienza di scambiarsi saliva con gente di cui nemmeno conosceva il nome. Certo, non poteva dire di conoscere alla perfezione l'altro ragazzo, ma almeno sapeva qualcosa in più di come si chiamava (sapeva anche l'età!).

Le mani del più grande avevano avvolto la sua vita, le loro labbra strusciavano l'una contro l'altra e per la prima volta, il figlio dei Kim si sentiva a proprio agio.  
Si sentiva contento.  
Non aveva idea del perché il suo cuore stesse battendo a quel modo e non voleva saperlo, tutto quello che gli importava in quel momento era scopare Jonghyun.  
Era sentire la sua lingua accarezzare la propria.  
Sentire le sue mani contro il proprio petto.

"Voglio fare sesso con te."

"Cosa?"

_E' cosi carino quando non capisce.  
_Cercando di non spaventarlo, Kibum continuò a baciarlo con dolcezza passando le mani sulle sue spalle, accarezzandolo e massaggiandolo lentamente._  
_Il corpo del più grande sembrava rilassarsi grazie a quei tocchi e lui sorrise soddisfatto: forse aveva capito cosa aveva intenzione di fare, eh? Prima o poi anche il cantante avrebbe dovuto perdere la verginità, meglio con il suo padrone preferito che con qualche sguattera che gli portava da mangiare.

"Non vedevo l'ora di toccarti... Di poterti baciare sul serio."

"Kibum, i-io..."

Non volendo sentire il suo continuo lamentarsi o altro, infilò una mano tra le sue gambe costringendo il più grande a sedersi per terra, le ginocchia allargate e attorno al suo corpo.

Stava praticamente costringendo l'altro a fare certe cose e, se solo si fosse fermato a pensare, se ne sarebbe accorto ed avrebbe smesso di fare il bastardo... Peccato che sentire il membro di Jonghyun ingrossarsi sotto il suo palmo lo stava facendo impazzire, non credeva potesse essere cosi sensibile.

Continuava a stuzzicare il più grande mentre con le labbra gli baciava tutto il volto.  
Aveva notato il guinzaglio che costringeva Jonghyun dentro quella scatola, il collare lo aveva visto tempo prima ma non aveva mai fatto caso a quella specie di corda che lo tratteneva dallo scappare. Il padre doveva essere più sadico di quello che pensava, eh?

Il cantante gemeva sotto di lui, aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre Kibum continuava ad eccitarlo con carezze poco caste e baci da togliere il fiato. Doveva ammettere di saperci parecchio fare, ovviamente era frutto di anni di pratica e forse non doveva nemmeno esserne tanto orgoglioso. Il moro, comunque, pareva apprezzare quel suo talento e a lui non importava altro: far godere Jonghyun era la sua priorità.  
Lo tentava l'idea di averlo in completa balia, di insegnare ad una povera anima innocente tutto quello che sapeva. Era un po' come sporcare un qualcosa di puro e prezioso, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai dovuto toccare (per questo suo padre gli aveva tenuta nascosta la sua presenza, vero? Perché non voleva che Kibum mettesse le mani sull'altro).

"Ti piace il mio tocco su di te, vero? Ti piace sentire la mia mano sul tuo membro, eh?"

Doveva essere sicuro di avere il pieno controllo della situazione.  
Doveva sapere quanto piacesse quella _cosa_ a Jonghyun, si sarebbe sentito in colpa se l'altro ragazzo avesse disprezzato il suo tocco ed anche un po' offeso, insomma, sarebbe stato come sbattergli in faccia il fatto che non riuscisse a farlo eccitare! E Kibum non era tipo da reggere un affronto del genere, non quando una persona gli piaceva.  
_Perché questo dinosauro mi piace sul serio, a quanto pare.  
_E la cosa lo infastidiva parecchio.

"M-mi piace tanto, Kibum…"

Ghignando, abbassò la cerniera dei jeans che il cantante indossava (erano vecchi e logori, probabilmente appartenevano a qualche ribelle) e si leccò le labbra nel constatare quanto il suo membro fosse duro ed eretto.  
Infilò la mano dentro i suoi boxer, stuzzicando immediatamente la punta della sua eccitazione. Jonghyun mugolava e muoveva la testa da una parte all'altra, le labbra dischiuse ed il petto che si alzava ed abbassava per prendere fiato. Era eccitante vederlo a quel modo, constatare quanto fosse sottomesso al suo volere: Kibum non si era mai sentito a quel modo. Si sentiva potente, in un certo senso.

"_Sei la rovina di questa famiglia, dovrei farti giustiziare assieme ai ribelli."_

"_Avanti, fammi uccidere, tanto è come se non fossi tuo figlio!"_

Aveva aperto la camicia che indossava il più grande, non gliel'aveva tolta del tutto perché gli piaceva vedere il contrasto della stoffa bianca sulla sua pelle ambrata. I jeans ed i boxer erano arrotolati da qualche parte in mezzo alla stanza, Kibum li aveva gettati accanto ai propri vestiti e dopo aveva deciso di regalare un'esperienza nuova a quel povero ragazzetto rinchiuso in una scatola: il suo primo rapporto orale.  
Stava succhiando con avidità, in fondo per lui era normale stare con la testa tra le gambe di un'altra persona e non c'era niente di romantico in un gesto del genere (nemmeno con uno che gli piaceva). Jonghyun gli afferrava i capelli gemendo di piacere e facendo scappare, di tanto in tanto, qualche "N-no, fermo" poco convinto. Poteva lamentarsi quanto voleva, fare finta di non volere niente di tutto quello, ma il figlio dei Kim sapeva che non era affatto così.  
Sapeva quanto _disperatamente _quel cantante volesse sentirsi vivo.

Il più piccolo fece scivolare il membro dell'altro tra le labbra.  
Leccava dal basso verso l'altro, lasciando su quella pelle calda e tesa una piccola scia di saliva. Le mani erano ad accarezzare il bacino di Jonghyun e lo sentì tremare leggermente, mentre mugolava il suo nome e gli chiedeva di riprenderlo in bocca.  
_E' la prima volta che mi chiede qualcosa…_  
Forse il più grande si sarebbe sciolto mandando avanti quella cosa tra loro e prima o poi gli avrebbe chiesto le cose più perverse che gli venivano in mente, no? A Kibum non sarebbe dispiaciuto in fondo, era un tipo decisamente aperto a tutte le esperienze della vita. No?

"A-aspetta, Kibum…"

L'erede dei Kim si fermò dopo quella richiesta e portò gli occhi felini sul volto arrossato ed accaldato dell'altro: era bellissimo a quel modo.  
Il sudore che gli attaccava i capelli al volto.  
Le labbra ancora dischiuse.  
E gli occhi lucidi a causa del piacere che gli aveva procurato.  
Non aveva mai visto nessuno come Jonghyun, nessuno gli era risultato bello od interessante a quel modo e lui si stava preoccupando per la propria sanità mentale; nessuna conquista era mai passata ad un livello superiore, non ne aveva mai avuto la voglia, e poi era arrivato quel dinosauro.

"V-voglio provare anche io."

"Cosa?"

Adesso era il suo turno di essere confuso, o stupido.  
Da quando lo aveva visto e lo aveva istruito con quei piccoli spettacoli, il cantante si era lasciato andare molto di più, quello era vero, ma non credeva sarebbe arrivato a chiedergli il permesso di fare sesso orale (insomma, sicuramente non sapeva neanche come si faceva!).  
Jonghyun lo stava guardando con quegli occhioni da cucciolo, la sua figura che si stagliava su quella di Kibum e lo ricopriva del tutto. Era riuscito a cambiare le loro posizioni e adesso gli stava completamente sopra.

Lo baciò per un tempo indeterminato, ultima cosa che si aspettava il più piccolo, e poi le labbra già gonfie di Jonghyun si abbassarono sul suo collo, lasciandoci un leggero morso.  
Continuò a scendere e vagare per tutto il suo corpo, mentre le mani di Kibum si strinsero al collare che l'altro indossava, ed arrivò tra le sue gambe. Posò un bacio casto nella zona sotto l'ombelico e, arrossendo, prese coraggio ed avvolse del tutto l'erezione del figlio dei Kim.

"_Sei così bello, Kibum."_

"_Lo dici a tutti quelli che sono venuti in camera tua, ammettilo."_

"_Forse… ma di sicuro sei il più bello."_

"A-ah… m-muovi meglio la lingua."

Jonghyun doveva imparare, no? Che male c'era a dargli due dritte su come succhiare per bene? Con lui avevano fatto così, non erano stati gentili e nessuno gli aveva dato il tempo di adattarsi a nessun tipo di invasione, cosa che però lui stava facendo con quel cantante.  
Sentiva la sua lingua passare timidamente sulla sua erezione, le labbra che quasi temevano ad avvolgerlo completamente e, nonostante fosse una scena deliziosa e tenera, lui non aveva voglia di stare a perdere tempo con l'inesperienza di un'altra persona.  
Certo, quel tipo non si meritava di venire trattato come uno schiavo, ma Kibum non era mai stato una brava persona… vero? Era quello che pensavano gli altri di lui, quindi perché scomodarsi e dimostrare il contrario? In fin dei conti, chi era Kim Jonghyun per lui? Nessuno.

"B-bravo, così."

Lo aveva preso per i capelli mentre lo spingeva verso di sé, soffocandolo quasi.  
Il più grande non stava battendo ciglio, anzi, si stava impegnando ancora di più con quella lingua, che passava sulla punta del membro di Kibum, e gli accarezzava l'interno coscia con le mani provocando dei brividi lungo la schiena del più piccolo.  
Pareva avere un talento naturale, se lo avesse saputo il padre sicuramente lo avrebbe voluto provare, fortuna che non lo avrebbe detto a nessuno.

"Hai un gran bel collare, sai?"

Il ragazzo tra le sue gambe lo guardò confuso, alzando persino un sopracciglio, ma non fece mai uscire il suo membro dalla bocca: continuò a succhiarlo e leccarlo con veemenza.  
Le mani di Kibum arrivarono alla corda che faceva da guinzaglio e prese a tirarla leggermente, notando così l'effetto che aveva su Jonghyun; gli stringeva il collare che indossava, poteva vedere la stoffa di esso che comprimeva contro il collo del cantante.

Lo costrinse a quel modo, subdolo e fin troppo dominante, a continuare il suo lavoretto.  
Non c'era nessuna gentilezza in quell'atto, era come se Kibum volesse prendersela con quel poveraccio in un qualche modo, come se volesse dimostrargli di essere sempre stato lui al comando. Oppure, semplicemente, voleva prendersela con qualcuno più debole di lui, esattamente come faceva suo padre quando riversava il proprio nervosismo sull'intera famiglia.

"Basta così, non voglio venire a questo modo."

Lo strattonò con il guinzaglio e solo dopo si accorse del volto di Jonghyun, segnato dalla mancanza d'aria: era proprio uno stronzo, vero?  
Aveva quei sentimenti contrastanti per il cantante e non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quello che faceva. Era frustrato ed arrabbiato con se stesso talmente tanto che stava iniziando ad alienarsi.

"K-Kib- Signorino Kim…"

"Shhh, puoi continuare a chiamarmi Kibum, sai?"

Sorridendo maliziosamente, fece sdraiare nuovamente Jonghyun e gli allargò le gambe per potersi intrufolare tra di esse.  
Tornò a leccargli l'erezione pulsante e ancora dura mentre con un dito prese a stuzzicarsi l'entrata, proprio come aveva fatto qualche tempo prima in uno dei loro incontri piccanti. Sapeva che a Jonghyun piaceva vederlo a quel modo, lo aveva visto schizzare contro la parete che li divideva più e più volte, ed aveva notato il suo sguardo pieno di desiderio: non vedeva l'ora di farlo di persona, vero?  
Potevano anche non condividere niente di speciale, ma era un bravo ragazzo ed era bello, estremamente bello, gli poteva dare benissimo il contentino e divertirsi con lui quando voleva e ne aveva voglia.

Si preparò con calma e lentezza, non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi male nel prendere il più grande, e nel mentre continuava a giocare col fallo che aveva tra le labbra, mugolando di piacere quando toccava un punto sensibile dentro di sé.  
Più si stuzzicava a quel modo, più la voglia di venire preso dal cantante aumentava; doveva ammettere di non aver mai desiderato nessuno così fortemente e ce n'erano di guardie carine nella dimora dei Kim. Probabilmente era il fatto che Jonghyun fosse inesperto, che fosse imprigionato e legato, ad eccitare tanto Kibum.  
_Non sono così diverso da mio padre, eh?_

"K-Kibum… per favore…"

"Lascia fare a me, va bene?"

Jonghyun aveva annuito sorreggendosi sui gomiti. Lo stava fissando come un bambino, forse un po' spaventato da quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco (oppure da quello che avrebbe detto il "padrone Kim" se avesse scoperto tutto su di loro), ma non si ribellò o protestò quando il più piccolo si sorresse su di lui ed iniziò a far scivolare il suo membro dentro di sé.  
In principio fu doloroso, Kibum non si era preparato così bene come aveva pensato e non importava nemmeno quanta gente c'era stata prima del cantante, senza un'adeguata preparazione faceva comunque male.

"K-Kibum…?"

"A-aspetta un attimo."

L'altro ragazzo sembrava aver capito il dolore che stava provando, così si mise ad accarezzargli i lati del corpo muovendo le dita in modo circolare.  
Gli sorrideva con dolcezza, esattamente come lo stava toccando, e l'erede dei Kim cominciò a chiedersi se quel tipo avesse capito il pericolo che stava correndo.  
Se avesse capito che non avevano una relazione o roba di quel genere.

"Puoi muoverti adesso."

Sperava che quello che aveva visto con la guardia, quella sera, fosse rimasto nella sua mente o che, magari, l'istinto avrebbe fatto da solo; insomma, qualunque cosa pur di non dover essere l'unico a muoversi.

"_Non rimanere là impalato, prova a muoverti!"_

Kibum si stava aggrappando alla schiena di Jonghyun, che si era completamente messo seduto e stava cercando di spingersi dentro di lui meglio che poteva. Non era la posizione migliore per sentire meglio il più grande, ma almeno poteva aggrapparsi a lui ed essere quello a tenere il ritmo ed il controllo (sì, adorava avere il comando della situazione, lo faceva sentire sicuro di sé).  
Aveva passato così tanto tempo a subire passivamente, a vedere gli altri prenderlo in giro perché era una "bella statuina", che si era deciso a cambiare: non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di dominarlo. In nessun modo.

"Va' giù… s-sento meglio così."

Il cantante aveva obbedito silenziosamente, si era lasciato sdraiare fino a quando la schiena non aveva toccato il pavimento e Kibum gli aveva accarezzato una guancia con fare quasi dolce, cosa incredibile per uno come lui.  
Studiò per un attimo il volto del ragazzo sotto di sé e deglutì nel notare i suoi occhi pieni di lussuria ma anche d'affetto, perché lo guardava a quel modo?  
Perché non si limitava a dirgli cose zozze e volgari, proprio come facevano tutti gli altri?  
Gli avrebbe voluto chiudere le palpebre, dirgli di smetterla di guardarlo a quel modo ed impegnarsi di più nelle spinte, ma c'era qualcosa che gli impediva di fare del tutto lo stronzo… qualcosa che ancora non sapeva riconoscere.

Jonghyun sembrava davvero immerso in quello che stavano facendo, aveva un'espressione così impegnata e tenera mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, mentre cercava di donargli più piacere, possibile che fosse reale?  
Non stava sognando?

"S-sto andando bene, vero?"

_Perché sei così dannatamente carino?!_  
Nessuno si era mai preoccupato di quello, se gli piacesse o meno (anche perché Kibum non aveva mai avuto nessun verginello addosso), se si stesse muovendo bene o no, solitamente se lo prendevano e gli dicevano qualche porcheria nell'orecchio.

"A-allarga un po' le gambe…"

Appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia piegate di Jonghyun, lo sentì allargare le gambe come gli aveva ordinato e le sue spinte si fecero più convinte rispetto a prima.  
Kibum aveva buttato la testa all'indietro, iniziando ad ansimare e ad assecondare i movimenti del più grande; poteva anche essere inesperto ed innocente, ma in quel momento ci stava dando parecchio dentro.

"J-Jonghyun…"

Il più piccolo stava urlando il nome del cantante, stava provando davvero piacere quella volta, il sesso di solito lo appagava ma non così tanto, non fino a farlo arrivare a gemere a quel modo e con quella frequenza.  
Le mani dell'altro si erano portate ai suoi fianchi e lo stavano alzando e ributtando giù con forza, lasciando che la propria erezione sparisse dentro il corpo del padrone.

"Kibum… p-potresti toccarti?"

Ghignando a quella richiesta, Kibum abbandonò un ginocchio dell'altro e portò la mano sulla propria eccitazione, cominciando a pompare velocemente.  
Conosceva a memoria il proprio corpo, sapeva che quando iniziava a sentire tutto quel caldo e ad avere la vista offuscata, in un certo senso, stava per venire.  
Jonghyun lo guardava come incantato, si leccava le labbra ed incavava le unghie delle mani nella sua pelle candida mugolando il nome dell'erede dei Kim; persino quando gemeva aveva una bella voce e quel pensiero lo fece sorridere. Iniziava davvero ad essere vicino all'orgasmo, eh?

"A-ah…! V-vieni anche tu, Jonghyun."

Chissà perché aveva la fissa di venire insieme al più grande, non erano mica fidanzati! A lui doveva essere indifferente quel momento, doveva fregarsene del piacere dell'altra persona quando lui arrivava al proprio, era sempre stato così…

"Sei così bello, Kibum."

Glielo aveva detto mentre raggiungevano entrambi il piacere, il cantante gli aveva persino posato un bacio sul palmo della mano, quella libera, mentre si riversava dentro di lui e lui sopra il suo addome.  
A tante persone poteva sembrare stupido, un gesto senza significato oppure un complimento fatto tanto per, ma quando aveva sentito quelle parole uscire da quelle labbra carnose, Kim Kibum aveva sentito il suo cuore stringersi.  
Aveva sentito il petto gonfiarsi a quel complimento, come non gli succedeva da anni.

"Puoi rimanere un po' con me? Jinki non tornerà fino all'ora di cena e tuo padre è fuori per lavoro. Nessuno rischia di vederci."

Come faceva a dirgli di no quando lo guardava con quegli occhi da cucciolo e gli lasciava carezza languide sulla schiena nuda e sudata?  
Kibum non aveva mai ricevuto nessuna coccola dopo il sesso, non era mai rimasto con nessuno dopo essere venuto, stare tra le braccia di quel ragazzo non sarebbe stato poi tanto male, giusto?  
Era pur sempre un'esperienza nuova.  
_Che diavolo mi sta succedendo?_

VIII.

Kibum si era tinto i capelli di biondo quel giorno, l'ultimo smacco nei confronti di quel padre padrone che non faceva altro che guardarlo dall'alto verso il basso. Per quell'uomo l'apparenza era tutto, ogni cosa doveva essere perfetta e non riusciva proprio a sopportare che suo figlio andasse in giro a fare casini coi suoi amici.  
Non sopportava che Kibum si tingesse i capelli, che tornasse a casa con un nuovo piercing o con dei jeans strappati, pretendeva che l'erede del suo regno avesse un determinato aspetto: quello di un vecchio. Così lui si tingeva i capelli di diverso colore, mai osando così tanto come col biondo di adesso, si metteva jeans fin troppo vistosi e maglie che lasciavano poco all'immaginazione. Persino la sera della festa, quando aveva beccato Jonghyun, era vestito al suo solito modo ed aveva sentito benissimo i commenti dei presenti in sala (ma ovviamente se n'era fregato ed aveva ridacchiato ogni volta che il padre gli lanciava uno sguardo pieno d'astio).  
Anche andare in città senza le sue fedeli guardie del corpo era un affronto, per gli ultimi anni della sua vita Kibum era stato costretto ad evitare il centro della città, con Woohyun e gli altri doveva rimanere entro un determinato perimetro perché i ribelli avrebbero potuto ucciderli tutti.  
_E' tutta colpa sua, dovrebbe essere giustiziato per quello che combina._  
Lo pensava spesso in quel periodo e sperava che qualcuno arrivasse per dargli una bella lezione, per far capire al dittatore Kim che ogni azione ha le sue conseguenze.

Passando davanti ad un negozio di abbigliamento, sospirò innamorandosi a prima vista di un paio di jeans strappati. Con sé aveva qualche soldo, la carta di credito era meglio non usarla se non voleva farsi riconoscere come Kim Kibum (ecco perché si era camuffato come meglio poteva: un berretto sopra la testa ed una sciarpa attorno al collo), avrebbe potuto buttare la propria depressione nello shopping, proprio come faceva la madre tutti i santi giorni.  
_Questi sarebbero perfetti su Jonghyun…_  
Jonghyun non aveva mai avuto dei vestiti nuovi,ogni cosa che indossava era vecchia e puzzolente, nonostante i vari lavaggi, e di sicuro erano appartenuti a chissà chi; visto quanto lo aveva torturato per quei mesi, toccandosi e costringendolo a fare sesso con lui, un regalo glielo poteva fare, no? Tutto per dimostrargli che non era quella persona cattiva che tutti credevano, che non era quel tipo di persona che usava solamente gli altri…. O forse lo era ma non voleva che il più grande lo vedesse a quel modo.

"_Puoi rimanere con me?"_

Glielo chiedeva sempre dopo che avevano finito, lo guardava con quegli occhi speranzosi e poi allungava una mano sul suo volto per fargli una carezza.  
Kibum rimaneva colpito da quel gesto, tutte le volte, era come incantato all'udire di quelle parole, al vedere quelle dita che lo sfioravano con dolcezza ed alla fine cedeva. Cedeva e si buttava praticamente tra le braccia di quel cantante senza rendersene conto.  
Aveva sempre pensato che le coccole dopo il sesso fossero inutili, che uno come lui non se le meritasse proprio (considerando il fatto che _nessuno_ si era mai messo a passare il resto della nottata con lui) e che a chiederle erano solamente le ragazzine sdolcinate. Lui non ne aveva bisogno, almeno così si era sempre detto, quindi perché soccombeva sempre al desiderio di quella scimmia in gabbia?  
_Perché mi piace, giusto?_  
Era l'amara e cruda verità.  
Jonghyun gli era piaciuto fin da subito, fisicamente parlando, e per quello aveva iniziato a presentarsi davanti alla sua scatola.  
Aveva iniziato con due chiacchiere sul perché fosse rinchiuso, sul perché il padre aveva fatto una cosa del genere e le conversazioni non erano mai durate più di tre minuti.  
Poi, aiutato parecchio dall'alcool, aveva cominciato a spogliarsi e toccarsi davanti a lui. Oh, c'era stata quella volta in cui aveva fatto sesso con una guardia davanti al più grande, ma non era stata granché come esperienza, anche se gli era piaciuto vedere gli occhi di quel ragazzo spaventato che lo fissavano (non certo quelli del tipo sopra di sé, lui non poteva di certo vederlo…).

Jonghyun lo intrigava, lo incuriosiva e lo eccitava, in fin dei conti lo aveva desiderato fin da subito, ma c'era qualcosa in lui che lo rendeva diverso.  
Lo rendeva puro.  
Innocente.  
E Kibum aveva così tanta voglia di sporcarlo e di portarlo alla propria bassezza che non aveva potuto fare a meno di torturarlo. Di giocare con lui in modi poco signorili ed alquanto perversi.

Per lui giocare era normale, compensare la carenza d'affetto con il sesso era una cosa ordinaria e abituale, non passava giorno in cui non si fermava a dormire con sconosciuti ed i suoi amici avevano iniziato a guardarlo in modo strano; Nicole si era pure fatta avanti dicendogli di doversi fermare, di doversi calmare perché si sarebbe cacciato nei guai prima o poi.  
Doveva ammettere di non aver avuto nessuno all'infuori di Jonghyun in quel periodo, era strano e lo sapeva anche da solo, ma in un qualche modo si era sempre sentito appagato dopo gli incontri con l'altro.  
Certo, la prima volta che lo aveva costretto a fare sesso era arrabbiato con suo padre, si sentiva preso in giro e ferito, per l'ennesima volta, ma gli era piaciuto stare con il cantante. Gli era piaciuto cosi tanto che c'era ritornato.  
Si era fatto toccare nuovamente da lui. Baciare da lui fino a non sentire più le labbra.  
Si era fatto possedere da quel ragazzo innocente più e più volte in quel periodo e non era mai stato cosi bene. Era strano come fosse rimasto "fedele" a quel tipo, ma cercava di non darci peso, non più di tanto almeno.

"Vorrei prendere questi ed anche questi."

Aveva preso dei jeans per sè ed uno per Jonghyun, quelli larghi che aveva erano brutti e non mettevano in risalto le gambe perfette del più grande.  
Gli aveva preso persino un maglione di lana, bello pesante e lavorato, per quando dentro la scatola avrebbe fatto troppo freddo.  
Per sè si era preso un paio di jeans aderenti e qualche maglia, niente di troppo costoso visto che avrebbe spesso quasi tutto per i regali a Jonghyun. Non aveva idea del perché volesse regalargli qualcosa, del perché al solo pensiero di vedere il volto del cantante espandersi in un bel sorriso si sentiva felice; si era rincoglionito cosi tanto?  
Scuotendo la testa per cacciare il volto del cantante dalla sua mente, pagò i suoi acquisti e uscì fuori dal negozio.  
La città sembrava calma, come ricordava prima dell'avvio del regno del terrore di suo padre, ma c'era sicuramente qualcosa sotto, qualcosa che avrebbe sconvolto quell'equilibrio malato fatto di uccisioni, di figli strappati ai genitori e di poveracci che facevano la fame.

"Mi scusi signore, ha mai visto questo bambino in giro?"

Una ragazza ricoperta di stracci, letteralmente, si era avvicinata a lui e gli aveva mostrato la foto sbiadita di un bambino. Non si vedeva molto da quel pezzo di plastica, il colorito giallognolo rendeva difficile il riconoscimento del bambino ritratto, ma qualcosa dentro di sé gli stava dicendo che forse conosceva quel marmocchio, che forse lo aveva già visto da qualche parte.

"Mi dispiace, ma è la prima volta che visito il centro e…"

"Adesso è cresciuto, non è più così! Questa… questa è l'unica foto che ho di lui."

Eppure il sorriso di quel bambino, i suoi grandi occhi, avevano qualcosa di familiare per l'erede dei Kim. Che fosse uno degli schiavi che suo padre aveva fatto rinchiudere? Impossibile, nessuno aveva quegli occhi da cucciolo vivace, nessuno aveva quel sorriso splendente anche se sdentato… nessuno tranne Jonghyun.  
Non poteva essere lui, vero?

"E' suo figlio?"

"Per carità, no, è mio fratello… od era."

_Jonghyun ha una sorella?_  
Non sapeva poi molto della vita del più grande, lui si era lamentato spesso di suo padre in presenza dell'altro, ma non avevano mai fatto cenno alla situazione famigliare di Jonghyun.  
Kibum non sapeva niente di lui, praticamente, se non le cose elementari come la sua età od il suo cognome; niente cose private come la famiglia o come mai fosse rinchiuso in quella scatola (anche se il cantante aveva accennato al fatto che fosse là dentro da quando era bambino).  
Si era convinto che il bambino nella foto fosse lui, insomma, si somigliavano e lui aveva quella fastidiosa sensazione di familiarità con quel ragazzino, doveva essere per forza il cantante rinchiuso!

"Come si chiamava?"

"Jonghyun… Kim Jonghyun."

"_Come si chiamava?"_

"_Jonghyun… Kim Jonghyun."_

Era rientrato in casa da due ore e per tutto quel tempo non aveva fatto altro che pensare alla ragazza incontrata in centro.  
Le aveva offerto qualcosa da mangiare, con quella scusa aveva potuto scoprire il passato di Jonghyun ed adesso si sentiva ancora più arrabbiato con suo padre (anche coi signori Kim).  
Aveva scoperto che quella scimmia era stata venduta per qualche spicciolo in più, che suo padre lo aveva sentito canticchiare da piccolo, mentre camminava per la strada, ed aveva deciso di prenderlo con sé per addomesticarlo e farlo diventare il suo juke-box umano. La ragazza, che si chiamava SongDam, gli aveva confessato che i genitori erano morti di malattia e di stenti qualche anno prima, che lei era riuscita a scappare di casa prima che la vendessero a qualche straniero e che da quel giorno viveva in strada, nutrendosi di spazzatura e guadagnando nell'unico modo possibile in quei tempi: prostituendosi. Aveva anche detto, con un certo orgoglio, di essersi unita ad un gruppo di ribelli e che presto la vita di tutti i cittadini sarebbe cambiata.

"Devo dire a Jonghyun che sua sorella lo sta cercando…"

In quel caso, il più grande, avrebbe avuto uno stimolo in più per uscire da quella scatola, giusto? Sapeva che non se ne voleva andare per paura del padre, di quello che avrebbe potuto fare (ed anche per il fatto che fosse legato con un guinzaglio), ma con l'aiuto di Kibum e con la speranza di rivedere almeno la sorella, si sarebbe fatto sicuramente coraggio.  
Stava per alzarsi dal letto e raggiungere la sala dietro la tenda nera e dorata quando suo padre, l'aria paonazza e pazzoide di sempre, gli si era parato davanti.

"Dove credi di andare, eh?"

"Fuori dalla mia stanza?"

Aveva i vestiti nuovi per Jonghyun in mano, il padre li stava fissando con cattiveria, come se quei jeans lo stessero offendendo a morte o sfidandolo a duello.  
_Che diavolo gli prende?  
_Aveva visto l'uomo arrabbiato altre volte, principalmente con lui, ma non aveva mai avuto quello sguardo omicida nei suoi confronti, nemmeno verso la moglie che lo tradiva e non faceva altro che ripetergli quanto fosse piccolo, in tutti i sensi, rispetto al suo nuovo amore.

"Sono stufo di venire deriso a causa tua. Sono stufo di venire ridicolizzato da te e dal tuo cervellino, credevi davvero che non lo venissi a scoprire?  
Credevi sul serio che tutte le persone in questo palazzo, fossero dei silenziosi collaboratori?"

"Di che cosa stai parlando? Guarda che è la mamma quella che ti mette le corna."

Il padre si avvicinò a lui e lo bloccò al muro, un braccio teso contro la parete sfiorava i lati del volto di Kibum, che non poté fare a meno di deglutire.  
Lo avrebbe picchiato?  
Punito per qualcosa che non sapeva di aver fatto? (Possibile che una sola tinta avesse mandato in tilt il genitore?).  
L'uomo lo stava guardando con un odio diverso, non il solito che aveva quando veniva a scoprire delle sue bravate con le guardie, no, c'era qualcosa di diverso che faceva rabbrividire il più giovane.

"No, tu sei solo quello che si diverte a mettere le mani dove non dovrebbe, vero? A toccare i giocattolini altrui perché stanco dei propri."

"N-non capi-"

Una mano gli strinse il mento e fu costretto a guardare il padre negli occhi, quegli occhi neri che irradiavano solamente odio ed astio verso un figlio fin troppo libero, fin troppo sveglio e che gli aveva dato fin troppi problemi.  
Kibum si sentiva in trappola a quel modo, attaccato al muro e con una mano del genitore che gli teneva fermo il volto, non poteva nemmeno distogliere lo sguardo da lui perché come ci provava, l'uomo stringeva la sua stretta.  
La cosa triste era il fatto che non capisse davvero perché fosse così arrabbiato con lui.

"L'ho dovuto punire, capisci? Era il mio preferito, il migliore che abbia mai avuto.  
Era fedele, ubbidiente, un ragazzino così malleabile… e poi sei arrivato tu. Tu che come al solito hai voluto mettere le tue manacce su qualcosa che non ti apparteneva! Era tanto difficile tenerti lontano da Jonghyun? Dovevi per forza costringermi a punirlo?!"

"C-cosa gli hai fatto? Se l'hai ucciso, g-giuro che-"

"Che cosa, eh? Che mi consegnerai ai ribelli? Che mi ucciderai con le tue luride mani?"

Lo sguardo del padre e le sue parole, gli fecero gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Per anni aveva visto quel genitore distante, lo aveva visto fregarsene della propria famiglia per mettere la politica prima di ogni cosa.  
Lo aveva sempre disprezzato come figlio, rinnegato con tutte le sue forze, anche offeso la maggior parte delle volte, ma mai e poi mai lo aveva trattato a quel modo. Era diverso, era come se l'aver dovuto punire Jonghyun fosse stato doloroso ed il sapere che Kibum lo aveva toccato, che Kibum lo aveva sporcato, risultava come un grosso affronto nella testa del dittatore Kim.

"Non sai quanto amavo la voce di Jonghyun, è stato il mio migliore acquisto, l'unico che si è dimostrato all'altezza… Per questo ti è piaciuto, vero? Perché sapevi quanto contava per me. Sapevi quanto era importante per il mio dominio."

"S-sei pazzo…!"

"STA' ZITTO! Non rivolgerti a tuo padre a questo modo!"

Uno schiaffo raggiunse la sua guancia e Kibum si ritrovò per terra, gli abiti che aveva comprato per Jonghyun distesi accanto a lui.  
Il pensiero di aver condannato a morte certa quel ragazzo più grande gli stava facendo male, lo stava rendendo sensibile e debole alle parole del padre e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto. Non gli piaceva sentirsi a quel modo in generale, tanto meno davanti al genitore.

"Dirò a tua madre che ho intenzione di cacciarti di casa, non avrà niente da dire visto che le permetto di tenere il suo giocattolino. Contento? Nemmeno per tua madre vali più di un amante giovane e bello."

"A-aspetta! Non puoi buttarmi fuori di casa, d-dove…"

"Non sono affari miei."

Stringendo i pugni, vide l'uomo uscire dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.  
Non gli aveva detto che fine avesse fatto Jonghyun, ma da come ne parlava probabilmente era morto o lo stava per giustiziare. Era tutta colpa sua, vero? Se non avesse messo in atto quei suoi stupidi giochi, se non avesse forzato il sesso nella vita del più grande, a quest'ora non sarebbe successo niente.

"Signorino Kim…"

La voce di Jinki lo aveva sorpreso, il domestico lo aveva visto piangere e gli aveva rivolto quel tono di voce gentile (cosa che non aveva mai fatto da quando lo conosceva), si stava persino avvicinando a lui e lo stava guardando con occhi fin troppo dolci; che diavolo voleva?  
Perché lo stava compatendo a quel modo?!

"Che c'è?"

"Si tratta di Jonghyun."

IX.

"_Tuo padre lo ha rinchiuso in cantina, cioè… nei sotterranei."_

"_E' ancora vivo?"_

"_Sì."_

"Mi dispiace Jonghyun, mi dispiace tanto."

Stava dicendo quella stessa frase da almeno dieci minuti, ovvero da quando aveva visto il ragazzo più grande legato contro un muro.  
Lo toccava e lo baciava, ma nel mentre gli mugolava quelle stesse parole, non ne poteva fare a meno perché sapeva che tutta quella situazione era nata a causa sua.  
Sapeva che se Jonghyun si ritrovava nuovamente incatenato e con qualcosa in meno, era colpa sua.

"Non credevo ti avrebbe fatto questo, ho… ho pensato ti avrebbe lasciato stare visto quanto teneva a te."

L'altro lo stava guardando con sguardo stanco, si vedeva che non stava per niente bene e che, con molte probabilità, si era preso un'infezione a causa della punizione che il padre gli aveva inferto. Kibum si rifiutava di posare lo sguardo sulla gola del cantante, guardare proprio quel punto avrebbe significato rendersi conto di quello che aveva causato.  
Avrebbe significato accorgersi sul serio del fatto che Jonghyun non avrebbe più cantato, né parlato. A causa sua.

Si sentiva un mostro, per la prima volta nella sua vita sapeva di aver combinato un casino, sapeva di aver messo in pericolo una persona innocente e che non si meritava niente di tutto quello che aveva subito. Il fatto che Jonghyun lo stesse guardando a quel modo, come se non ce l'avesse davvero con lui, non lo aiutava affatto: come faceva a non odiarlo?  
Come poteva ancora sorridergli ed accarezzarlo esattamente come prima?  
Per colpa sua aveva perso la cosa più importante che possedeva, aveva perso i "privilegi" che il dittatore Kim gli aveva concesso eppure… eppure aveva sorriso non appena lo aveva visto.  
Se fosse stato al suo posto, si sarebbe odiato, avrebbe strillato - per quanto possibile - contro la causa della sua situazione, contro la persona che lo aveva reso muto.

Facendosi coraggio, si abbassò all'altezza di Jonghyun e portò gli occhi sulla ferita del più grande: un lungo trincio gli solcava la gola.  
C'era del pus attorno alle cuciture che teneva insieme i lembi della sua pelle ambrata, il sangue ormai coagulato era rimasto sull'altro, nessuno aveva pensato a ripulirlo vero?  
Macchie rosse si andavano a mischiare a quelle gialle/bianche del pus e Kibum non poté fare a meno di bagnarsi un dito e sfregarlo contro il cantante nel tentativo di togliere di mezzo quel sangue.  
Era una visione orribile, la pelle perfetta dell'altro era praticamente marchiata da quei segni, segnata da quelle cuciture che gli ricordavano tanto quelle che tenevano chiuse le palpebre della sua guardia preferita.

"E' colpa mia, mia e solo mia. Non faccio altro che dirtelo, lo so, ma... Ma è l'unica cosa che riesco a fare, capisci? Non so nemmeno come tirarti fuori da qua."

Perché l'altro era ancora incatenato e lui non aveva le chiavi per aprire quelle enormi manette.  
Jinki si era limitato a dirgli dove si trovava ed in che condizioni fosse, ma non aveva accennato a nessun ammanettamento, nè tanto meno alla chiave per sbarazzarsene.  
Il padre di sicuro non aveva finito con lui, stava pianificando altro, qualche altra tortura forse, altrimenti non lo avrebbe lasciato in vita. Conosceva bene il sadismo di quell'uomo, ormai gli veniva difficile chiamarlo "padre", faceva tutto per dimostrare di essere lo stronzo che tutti credevano; non importava quanto Jonghyun fosse stato importante per lui, una volta punito era diventato come tutti gli altri.  
Inutile.  
Superfluo.  
Sporco.  
Sacrificabile.  
Aveva creduto di aver visto il massimo della crudeltà di quell'uomo quando aveva cucito gli occhi alla guardia, quando aveva picchiato il suo stesso figlio dicendogli quanto fosse inutile, ma non c'era limite alla bassezza di quell'essere, vero?  
Non c'era nessun fondo alla fine di quel pozzo.

La bocca del moro si posò sulla sua guancia all'improvviso e cacciò via le lacrime che scendevano copiose sul volto del più giovane; quel gesto era talmente inaspettato e delicato che Kibum era rimasto imbambolato per qualche secondo.  
Era così gentile con lui, così buono, che non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi morire. Era come se la sua anima venisse fatta a pezzi, centimetro dopo centimetro, strappata dal sorriso di Jonghyun.  
Distrutta da quei baci dolci e strazianti.  
_Perché non mi odia?_  
Era la domanda a cui avrebbe voluto una risposta e prima o poi l'avrebbe ottenuta, ma per il momento gli bastava sapere di non essere detestato come il padre (in fin dei conti Jonghyun gli piaceva, era normale che una parte di sé fosse contento di quel comportamento, no?).

"Signorino Kim, finalmente l'ho trovata!"

Sentendosi chiamare, si voltò verso la porta dei sotterranei e vide la ragazza dai capelli viola correre verso di lui.  
Sembrava sconvolta, tremava ed era sporca di fango, oltre ad avere i vestiti strappati: che le avevano fatto?  
Solamente in quel momento, con la porta spalancata, riusciva ad avvertire i rumori che provenivano dall'esterno. C'erano grida, rumori di armi da fuoco e gente che correva chissà dove e da una parte all'altra, non era normale tutto quel baccano e nemmeno il fatto che una cameriera corresse mezza nuda nella cantina del palazzo.

"Deve andarsene da qua, i ribelli sono entrati in casa e-"

Accadde tutto a rallentatore nella mente di Kibum.  
Un oggetto appuntito trapassò l'addome di quella povera ragazza, che non ebbe il tempo di avvertirlo di quello che stava succedendo in casa, ed il sangue schizzò un po' da tutte le parti, persino sulla camicia già sporca di Jonghyun.  
Non riusciva a vedere chi l'avesse colpita, chi ci fosse nascosto dietro quella specie di lancia, era riuscito a malapena ad afferrare il corpo della cameriera mentre si afflosciava a terra senza vita figurarsi intravedere quella figura che già conosceva.

"H-Hyosung…?"

Stava premendo le mani sull'addome della ragazza, i suoi occhi ormai erano senza vita ed era ovvio che non avrebbe mai ricevuto risposta da lei.  
Jonghyun stava osservando la scena con occhi spaventati, passava lo sguardo dalla cameriera al soggetto che stava dietro l'erede dei Kim.  
Il più giovane non sapeva di avere quella stessa lancia puntata alla testa, non sapeva di rischiare la vita e di essere l'obiettivo principale di quell'operazione.

Kibum alzò gli occhi e vide Minho, quel Minho che gli aveva sempre messo i brividi, con una lancia dalla punta insanguinata in mano. Lo stava puntando guardandolo come se fosse stato un mostro, come se fosse stato lui la causa di tutto quel tumulto in città e nel paese. Era stato lui, quella rana, ad uccidere Hyosung, ma il motivo per il quale lo avesse fatto gli era estraneo.  
Quel tipo era sempre stato silenzioso, era sempre parso un po' troppo chiuso, e lo aveva visto abbozzare un sorriso o parlare tranquillamente solo quando c'era Lee Taemin di mezzo.  
_E' quello che ha detto tutto a mio padre?  
_Lui avrebbe scommesso su Jinki, non su quel gigante silenzioso, insomma, si era sempre fatto gli affari propri ed alla fine lo aveva tradito a quel modo?  
Cosa ci aveva guadagnato dallo spettegolare tutto al padrone?

"Ugh!"

Jonghyun si stava agitando, il rumore delle catene indicava proprio quello, ed il biondo si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise: se proprio doveva morire, voleva farlo dopo avergli dedicato un sorriso genuino.  
Non era decisamente pronto per la morte, ed era del tutto normale, ma si rendeva conto di dover pagare per qualcosa che non aveva fatto e che probabilmente anche i suoi genitori erano morti, sdraiati in qualche parte della casa.  
Andava bene così in fondo, la sua vita non era di certo tutta rosa e fiori e nessuno avrebbe sentito la mancanza di un ragazzino viziato e figlio di un demonio, giusto?  
Nessuno avrebbe ripensato a Kim Kibum con dolcezza negli occhi, non avrebbero parlato di lui con un tono di voce pieno d'amore né, tanto meno, dedicatogli una strada.

"Butta giù la lancia, Minho."

La voce di Jinki aveva interrotto il treno dei suoi pensieri e sussultò non appena vide cos'aveva in mano l'altro ragazzo.  
Una pistola era puntata alla tempia di Minho, che aveva preso a tremare alla sola idea di avere il cervello spappolato contro il muro, e lo sguardo del più grande era tutt'altro che calmo ed amichevole. Di tutte le persone che potevano venirlo a salvare, Jinki era l'ultimo della lista.

"Altrimenti mi spari? Cos'è, sei dalla loro parte adesso?"

"No, ma quel ragazzino non c'entra niente con suo padre ed in più hai ucciso Hyosung."

"Cercava di farlo scappare! I patti non erano questi."

I patti? Che patti avevano fatto quei tre?  
Più quei due andavano a parlare, più Kibum si sentiva confuso ed anche un po' stupido per non aver capito subito cosa stesse succedendo, chissà da quanto tempo c'erano delle serpi attorno alla sua famiglia (non che la cosa gli interessasse particolarmente eh) e lui non aveva notato niente di strano. Erano stati indubbiamente bravi e pazienti.

Avvicinandosi a Jonghyun, gli accarezzò il volto per tranquillizzarlo, continuava a fissare il corpo di Hyosung piangendo come un bambino.

"Shhh, non piangere, t-ti porterò fuori da qua."

Non ne era poi molto sicuro considerando che Minho continuava a tenerlo sotto bersaglio, nemmeno la pistola di Jinki lo aveva fatto demordere.  
Sperava volesse lasciare in vita almeno il cantante, lui non c'entrava nulla in quella storia, non faceva parte della famiglia Kim e non aveva di certo fatto niente per tentare di farlo scappare chissà dove (anche quella cameriera non si meritava una fine del genere, specialmente se era stata d'accordo con quella rana).  
Il cantante scuoteva la testa, si muoveva e cercava di liberarsi da quelle catene che lo costringevano a stare fermo al muro; chissà cosa diavolo voleva fare.

"Sai, tutto quel tentare di provocarti… lo facevo perché mi piacevi. Mi piaci sul serio, Jonghyun."

Non aveva mai creduto nell'amore vero, in quello che ti faceva rincoglionire e mandare il cervello in tilt, nell'amore innocente e puro, come era stato Jonghyun per lui. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto capire che sentimenti del genere esistevano e che persino uno come lui poteva provarli e mai e poi mai si era sognato di essere in grado di affezionarsi a qualcuno – se non si contavano i suoi amici - .  
Kibum si era preso la sua prima e vera sbandata ed era stata la cosa più sbagliata della sua vita considerando le conseguenze: aveva costretto Jonghyun ad una vita di silenzio.  
Di sé non gli importava molto, aveva sempre saputo di essere fottuto, ma l'altro ragazzo aveva vissuto per anni in una sorta di gabbia, lontano da tutto lo schifo del mondo.

Le lacrime avevano preso a scendere sulle guance del cantante e lui le aveva cacciate via con una carezza leggera delle dita.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli quello che provava davvero, avrebbe voluto scappare con lui e tenerlo al sicuro, magari riportarlo da sua sorella, qualunque cosa pur di renderlo felice e redimersi in prima persona.  
Kibum era stato perfido, cattivo, non aveva mai pensato alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni ed aveva messo le persone attorno a sé in pericolo senza farsi troppi problemi, era normale che prima o poi la vita gli avrebbe fatto uno sgambetto.

"Ehi, magari in un'altra vita potremmo stare insieme, no?"

Glielo disse prima di chiudere le loro labbra insieme in un bacio dal sapore triste.  
Quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che poteva baciarlo, l'ultima volta che poteva dimostrargli che non era stato solamente un passatempo come tutti gli altri: Kibum si era innamorato di lui.

X.

"_Dobbiamo portarlo via da qua, Minho non è l'unico dei ribelli che vuole far fuori tutta la famiglia Kim."_

_Jonghyun aveva annuito, ormai libero dalle catene che lo avevano costretto nel solito punto per giorni, ed aveva preso il corpo privo di sensi di Kibum tra le braccia.  
Il volto pallido del più giovane lo fece rabbrividire, non lo aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni e sperava tanto di poterlo portare fuori da quel palazzo ancora in vita; Minho lo aveva colpito con quella sua stupida lancia, ma Jinki aveva evitato che lo uccidesse come fatto con Hyosung. Gli aveva sparato sul dorso di una mano, quella che teneva l'arma, e la sua mira ne aveva risentito.  
Tutto ciò, comunque, non aveva evitato che il figlio dei Kim rimanesse ferito._

"_Ce ne andremo vivi da qua, Jonghyun, te lo prometto."_

Le mani di Jonghyun stavano accarezzando quel petto piccolo e pallido, perfetto ai suoi occhi.  
Stava passando le dita su quella pelle candida, accarezzandone centimetro dopo centimetro, facendo mugolare il ragazzo sopra di sé.  
Kibum gemeva e si contorceva sopra il corpo del compagno, sotto le sue carezze mirate unicamente a provocargli piacere; non si era mai sentito così eccitato come quel giorno.

Erano passati mesi da quando erano scappati dal palazzo, da quando tutta la famiglia Kim era stata dichiarata morta e l'erede si era dovuto rifugiare sottoterra per evitare di venire scoperto ed ucciso all'istante. Jonghyun e Jinki lo avevano protetto, lo avevano tenuto al sicuro dai ribelli che non avevano mai smesso di cercarlo, che non avevano mai smesso di crederlo in vita perché il suo corpo non era stato trovato nella sua abitazione.  
Aveva passato mesi senza vedere la luce del sole, senza poter vedere facce nuove e sentirsi sul serio al sicuro.

"J-Jjong."

Il più grande aveva cominciato a baciargli il collo, leccava e mordicchiava la pelle come se volesse assaggiarlo ed imprimere il suo sapore sulla propria lingua.  
Le sue mani vagavano lungo il suo corpo, non lasciavano nessuno spazio inesplorato e giocavano con le linee dei suoi muscoli, della sua ossatura: Jonghyun stava toccando ogni cosa che costituiva Kim Kibum.

"_Jonghyun ha vegliato su di te per tutto questo tempo, aveva paura a lasciarti solo."_

"_Jinki…"_

"_Non riesco proprio a capire come faccia a non odiarti, sai?"_

Se lo chiedeva anche lui ma, al contrario di Jinki, cercava di tenere da parte quella domanda: non voleva rovinare quello che avevano costruito lui e Jonghyun.  
Se lo chiedeva ogni volta che Jonghyun lo baciava.  
Ogni volta che lo toccava con delicatezza.  
Ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociavano ed il più grande sorrideva (un sorriso così bello e luminoso, Kibum non glielo aveva mai visto).  
Per mesi aveva avuto il dubbio che l'altro ragazzo tentasse di nascondere il suo odio, che cercasse di lasciarlo sopito da qualche parte dentro di sé, ma i suoi gesti avevano sempre detto il contrario. Avevano sempre fatto credere al più giovane di essere amato piuttosto che il contrario.

"Jonghyun… Jjong…"

Gli occhi del ragazzo sotto di sé si posarono sul suo volto, le mani che continuavano ad accarezzarlo lungo la cicatrice che la lancia di Minho gli aveva regalato.  
Aveva lo sguardo pieno di desiderio e voglia, chiunque avrebbe capito quello che avrebbe voluto fare Jonghyun piuttosto che parlare, ma Kibum doveva dirgli qualcosa di importante. Qualcosa che si era tenuto dentro fin troppo tempo.

"_E' andato in giro a cercare un dottore, qualcuno che potesse curarti quella ferita. Gli ho dovuto fare un cartello con su scritto "Mi serve un medico" e lui se l'è portato in giro per tutto il quartiere.  
Avevo fermato l'emorragia, ma rischiavi di andare in setticemia e di morire se un medico non ti avesse dato una mano."_

"Ti amo, lo sai? Ci ho messo un po' per capirlo, ma è così e-"

Non riuscì a finire la frase perché il moro ribaltò le loro posizioni e cominciò a baciarlo con passione e forza. Muoveva la lingua contro la sua, l'accarezzava e la sfiorava con veemenza e voglia, stava cercando un modo per dirgli che ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.  
Non potendo più parlare, per colpa sua, Jonghyun comunicava parecchio con il corpo e con l'espressione del viso. Kibum all'inizio aveva avuto difficoltà a capire il suo nuovo linguaggio, ma dopo qualche settimana aveva imparato ed adesso non aveva più problemi.  
In verità stava provando ad insegnare all'altro come scrivere, sarebbe stato più facile comunicare a quel modo.

"Come siamo impazienti oggi~"

Jonghyun si era staccato dalla sua pelle solamente per abbozzargli un sorriso malizioso: ormai non c'era quasi più nessuna traccia di quel ragazzino timido ed inesperto che aveva conosciuto. Ok, forse non era del tutto vero, ma molto spesso era il più grande a prendere l'iniziativa e a saltare addosso a Kibum (non che la cosa gli dispiacesse eh).

Andando a prendere quelle guance dai lineamenti marcati, lo baciò dolcemente e per interminabili minuti. Strusciava le labbra contro quelle carnose del più grande, evitando accuratamente di entrare in contatto con la sua lingua; si divertiva a provocarlo, Jonghyun mugolava sempre di frustrazione quando lo faceva e la cosa lo eccitava ancora di più.  
Non avevano tutto il tempo del mondo quella sera, presto Jinki sarebbe tornato dal mercato e si sarebbero dovuti spostare per l'ennesima volta, ma probabilmente il più vecchio avrebbe aspettato i loro comodi e lo avrebbe fatto piuttosto rassegnato.

Una volta finito tutti quei baci, o mezzi baci, il moro prese a scendere con le labbra lungo il collo di Kibum. Arrivò al suo petto, dove lasciò una scia di leccate e morsi, per poi scendere a sfiorare il suo addome e soffermarsi sulla piccola cicatrice che adornava la pelle pallida del ragazzo sotto di sé.

"_Sei stato fortunato, Minho non ha colpito punti vitali."_

"_Ho una ferita di guerra, eh?"_

"_Già, che divertente."_

"A-ah!"

Non si era accorto del dito che Jonghyun aveva introdotto furtivamente dentro di sé, era stato distratto da tutti quei baci ben mirati sulla propria erezione.  
I vestiti se n'erano andati, sparsi da qualche parte, da molto ormai e loro due avevano passato un abbondante mezz'ora persi in preliminari (quasi sempre interrotti a causa di spari o di rumori sospetti nelle vicinanze della loro stanza). Stavano ancora scappando, alla luce del sole certo, ma pur sempre scappando.

Kibum aveva intrecciato le dita con alcune ciocche dei capelli di Jonghyun, erano particolarmente morbidi quel giorno e lui si divertiva a passarci le mani e ad accarezzarlo come fosse stato un cucciolo di cane. Il più grande sembrava apprezzare quei gesti, anche in quel momento.  
Era impegnato a muovere le dita dentro il corpo caldo di Kibum, a prepararlo per quello che sarebbe venuto dopo, ma nel mentre leccava e succhiava l'erezione che si trovava davanti. Era un buon metodo di distrazione dal dolore, comunque.

"A-ah… J-Jjong…!"

Si sentiva accaldato, sul punto di scoppiare, e tutto perché il più grande aveva preso a succhiarlo con la stessa forza con cui lo stava penetrando; quelle maledette dita ormai erano due e sapeva che si stava apprestando ad infilarne un terzo, conosceva le sue abitudini alla perfezione. Doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva venire trattato a quel modo, con gentilezza, prima del moro nessuno lo aveva fatto (ma prima di lui c'erano un sacco di cose che Kibum non sapeva).  
Quando Jonghyun si staccò da lui per piegarsi e baciarlo sulle labbra in maniera dolce, sorrise prima di accarezzargli le guance.

"Adesso puoi smettere di trattarmi da donnetta, eh?"

Il più grande si limitò a sbuffare prima di entrare dentro di lui ed alzargli le gambe per avere un migliore accesso al suo corpo.  
Iniziò a spingersi con vigore, come ogni volta, mentre con una mano andava a masturbare il più piccolo, che mugolò immediatamente.  
Kibum mugolava e gemeva, non riusciva più a trattenersi quando Jonghyun, bello come non era mai stato, si spingeva dentro di lui toccando tutti quei punti che gli facevano provare piacere, decisamente tanto piacere.  
Il più grande lo guardava ad ogni spinta, non staccava mai lo sguardo da lui e si sentì di nuovo amato.  
Si sentiva sempre a quel modo quando stava col più grande, quando aveva gli occhi pieni d'amore e d'affetto per lui, quando riusciva a fargli capire quanto tenesse a lui.

"A-ancora…! M-muoviti più forte Jjong."

"_Noto con piacere che non dai più ordini, come mai?"_

"_Non ho mai dato ordini a nessuno, volevo solamente l'attenzione di Jonghyun."_

Ed era vero, tutto il suo comportamento era stato dettato solamente da quello, dalla sua voglia di avere l'attenzione del moro tutta su di sé.  
Quel ragazzo dentro la scatola doveva essere suo.  
Doveva farsi desiderare da lui, vedere la lussuria nei suoi occhi lo aveva tormentato per giorni dopo la volta con la guardia: doveva averlo e anche per Jonghyun era stato lo stesso, seppur non lo avesse ammesso ed accettato subito.

"Ugh."

L'altro ragazzo riusciva ancora a mugolare qualche suono, niente di complesso e molto spesso si limitava a grugniti o piccoli ansimi. Jinki credeva fosse perché le sue corde vocali non erano state recise del tutto oppure perché Jonghyun non si era mai rassegnato alla perdita della voce e allora si era impegnato ad emettere qualche rumore (anche se Kibum non ci credeva molto).  
Non erano in un mondo fatto di magia e di miracoli, altrimenti la sua vita sarebbe stata molto meglio.

Le mani di Jonghyun lo riportarono alla realtà, per perdersi nei propri pensieri, stava voltando le spalle al presente, al piacere che provava in quel momento per merito di un ragazzo che lo aveva salvato.  
Che lo aveva salvato in tutti i modi possibili ed immaginabili.  
La sua vita sarebbe rimasta quella di un ragazzino viziato e senza scopo, se non quello di ribellarsi al proprio padre, ma Jonghyun lo aveva cambiato.  
Ed in quel momento, quando il corpo di Jonghyun prese a tremare e le sue spinte farsi più continue e veloci, Kibum capì di non poter più fare a meno di quel ragazzo.  
Di non poter più pensare di lasciarlo andare.  
_Se non fosse stato per lui, chissà che fine avrei fatto._

_Kibum aveva appena messo piede nell'abitazione che lui, Jonghyun e Jinki occupavano in quei giorni e la prima cosa che lo investì fu la furia del più grande del gruppo.  
Gli stava dicendo quanto fosse poco prudente andarsene in giro da solo, rischiare di far saltare tutta la copertura che si erano creati a fatica dal giorno dell'attacco dei ribelli e cose del genere, cose che Kibum neanche stava ad ascoltare.  
Poteva non vivere più nella ricchezza, ma non si faceva di certo dare ordini da uno come Lee Jinki, uno che era stato uno schiavo fino a qualche mese prima._

"_Dovevo cercare una persona, va bene? In più Woohyun e Nicole mi hanno portato dei vestiti per tutti e tre."_

"_E sei uscito semplicemente per incontrare i tuoi amici? Perché diavolo non accendi il cervello una volta tanto!?"_

_Kibum aveva sbuffato, non sopportava l'arroganza di Jinki, non lo aveva mai sopportato nemmeno quando lavorava per suo padre (almeno nel contesto della schiavitù, stava zitto!) e adesso si ritrovava a dover sottostare alle sue stupide paranoie e alle sue inutili paternali. Se quel giorno era uscito, c'era stato un motivo, non lo aveva fatto di certo per recuperare un paio di vestiti nuovi._

"_Ho cercato una ragazza, la presenza dei miei amici è stata un caso."_

"Tua sorella sarà qua a momenti, credo sia andata a prendere qualcosa da mangiare."

Jonghyun aveva annuito mentre si accoccolava ancora di più contro il petto di Kibum. Il più giovane non era mai stato molto incline a passare ore ed ore a coccolarsi, neppure dopo il sesso, ma con il moro cosa poteva fare? Lui era l'unico ad essere riuscito a farlo sciogliere un po' (e comunque, Jonghyun diventava completamente diverso dopo l'amplesso, non sembrava nemmeno quello che si spingeva in lui pochi attimi prima).  
La ragazza che Kibum aveva cercato quel giorno, quando Jinki lo aveva rimproverato come fosse stato il leader dell'intero gruppo, era SongDam, la sorella di Jonghyun.  
Era la stessa ragazza che aveva incontrato per strada quando si era tinto di biondo, poco prima che suo padre facesse giustiziare il cantante. Aveva passato giorni a setacciare la città, anche con l'aiuto dei suoi amici – quelli che non lo avevano abbandonato dopo la rivolta dei ribelli -, ed alla fine l'aveva trovata sul ciglio della strada, sempre con la foto di quel bambino dallo sguardo vivace in mano.

"_Credo di sapere dove si trova tuo fratello…"_

"_Davvero? E sta bene? E'… è sul serio ancora vivo?"_

La parte difficile era stata spiegarle cosa fosse successo a quel bambino, degli anni rinchiuso in una scatola a cantare in continuazione, delle minacce che il signor Kim gli aveva fatto ed infine la perdita della sua voce, la causa principale della sua vendita.  
Kibum le aveva dovuto confessare di essere il figlio del dittatore Kim, di essere stato un po' la causa della punizione inferta a Jonghyun (aveva fortunatamente omesso di andare a letto con il più grande, dubitava che quello fosse un dettaglio rilevante).

Jonghyun all'inizio non ne voleva sapere niente, si chiudeva in se stesso e non comunicava con nessuno, nemmeno con Kibum. Aveva escluso tutti dalla sua vita e continuava a guardare SongDam come se fosse un estranea, come se non la riconoscesse o la ricordasse; ovviamente la ragazza c'era rimasta male, considerando quanto tempo aveva passato a cercare il fratello, ma aveva compreso e non aveva fatto pressioni sull'altro. Aveva semplicemente aspettato.

"_Non è colpa sua, gli anni lontano dalla sua famiglia lo hanno cambiato… è stato venduto da bambino e…"_

"_Non devi giustificare il suo comportamento, Kibum, so benissimo cos'è successo quel giorno."_

Mentre stava per addormentarsi, stanco per l'energia appena consumata, il biondo sentì dei leggeri picchiettii sul petto: era uno dei mille linguaggi che Jonghyun usava con lui per parlargli.  
A volte usava dei cartelli, a volte dei gesti, dipendeva da quello che la sua memoria gli imponeva, qualche volta finiva per confondersi e muoveva le braccia come un idiota cercando di farsi capire.  
_Grazie per avermi riportato mia sorella._

_FINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


End file.
